Mama's Little Maybe
by ladyhawk89
Summary: Take a case of mistaken identity, an abandoned bundle of joy, and add a dash of Murphy's Law, and you'll get an adventure that's fun for children of all ages.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is based on an awesome movie starring Ginger Rogers and David Niven. Please consider this as my apology for taking down Captain Senshi. If you have no idea what Captain Senshi is, don't worry about it. Just enjoy the story._

"We at Chiba and Son would like to thank all of you for your hard work during this Christmas season. Thanks to all of your hard work, we have beaten our projected sales goal and it will be reflected in your holiday bonus." A cheer when up through the Chiba department store, drowning out the elder Mr. Chiba as the employees eagerly accepted their pay checks. There was an air of festivity and everyone called out their fair holiday wishes. Only a few people in the entire store were immune to the joyful atmosphere, one of them a young woman working in the toy department. Her cornflower blue eyes darkened as they scanned the letter that came with her paycheck and her mouth drew down into a frown.

"_Dear Ms. Tsukino,_

_Haru Chiba and Son would like to thank you for your excellent performance_

_during this Christmas Season. Unfortunately as of close of business today, your_

_services will no longer be required. This is in no way a reflection of your work as you were_

_hired on a seasonal basis. Please feel free to reapply during any holiday, and don't_

_hesitate to use us as a reference. _

_Sincerely,_

_Haru and Mamoru Chiba_

Usagi Tsukino sighed and reread the letter. She had resigned herself to this days ago, though it didn't make the prospect of looking for a new job any better.

"What's that?" Usagi looked up and smiled joylessly at Naru Osaka, one of her only friends in this town. She looked back down at the letter and sighed once more.

"Christmas card," she said ironically. "Did you get one?" Naru shook her head sympathetically. Usagi sighed and tossed it down on the counter. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm sorry. It won't be easy finding a job right after Christimas." Usagi rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"It wasn't easy before Christmas." She looked around the toy department ruefully. "I wonder if they'd give me a pension. I did work here for six weeks."

"Look, honey, maybe you should go back home," Naru suggested as she and Usagi began unpacking the toys for their display. "Haven't you got anybody you could call for help?" Usagi bit her lip and shook her head sadly.

"There's no one. Not any more." Usagi paused. "Naru, is it hard for a girl to get into the navy? I'd be willing to move to America." Naru clucked sympathetically and patted Usagi's arm. Usagi smiled bravely and clapped her hands together.

"Alrighty! Let's get these crazy looking things on the shelves!" The two women worked quickly and soon they had a passable display of small retro wind up ducks waddling around the table. That task done, the girls had nothing else to do but man the counter and wait for the inevitable onslaught of Christmas Eve shoppers looking to buy their last minute stocking stuffers and presents. They watched the harried customers try to figure out what they were supposed to get and laughed at the outrageous fights that broke out over the randomest toys.

"People watching, are we?" The girls turned to glance back at Umino, the floor's stock clerk, favoring him with a bored stare.

"What do you want, Umino?" Naru asked, her tone less than inviting. Umino just grinned and gently tugged at her red hair.

"Just wanted to visit my two favorite girls," he said. "Did you get me anything for Christmas?"  
"Yeah," Naru snorted. "But you wouldn't drink it." She rolled her eyes at Umino and walked away. Usagi laughed, shaking her head at the two.

"Hey, Usagi, I actually came over here to ask you something." She looked up at Umino expectantly. "How would you like to go to a swing club with me tonight?" Usagi's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she blinked a couple of times.

"You want _me_ to go to a swing club with you? Somehow I don't think that Naru would be happy with either of us if I said yes." Umino chuckled and shook his head.

"No, not like that," he said. "The Pink Slipper is having a swing dancing contest tonight. There's a 50 thousand yen prize for second place and my cousin is the MC and a judge. I could set it up with him so we'd win the prize and we could split it down the middle. I saw you dance at the Christmas, so I know you can do it. We could pull this off if you say yes." Usagi thought for a moment. Having just lost her job, the prospect of a quick buck sounded good to her. Especially to the tune of 25 thousand yen.

"Alright you've got yourself a deal," she told him.

"Uh-oh, Usagi, you made a deal with_ Umino_? That won't end well." Naru had caught the last bit of their conversation as she came over carrying more wrapping paper.

"No, this is actually a pretty good deal," Usagi said. "Umino and I are entering a dancing contest. We're going for the 50 thousand yen prize.' Naru raised an eye brow, but said nothing more about it.

"Well, I have to get back to work I'll pick you up at 7. _After _dinner." Umino bid the girls farewell and went to make his rounds on the floor. Naru and Usagi shook their heads at his retreating back.

"Class act that one is," Naru scoffed. Usagi shrugged and grinned at Naru.

"I bet if it were you, he'd take you to dinner," she said, nudging her friend in the side. Naru swatted , half playfully.

"Shut up and let's get back to work." Usagi's stomach rumbled audibly just then, and Naru checked her watch.

"Oh, it's lunch time already," she commented, winking at Usagi. Relief washed over her face and she gathered her things to leave.

"Aren't you coming, Naru?" Usagi asked, as she grabbed her parka and hat. Naru shook her head.

"Nah, I have a turkey sandwich in the employee lounge. It's way too cold for me to be out there." Naru looked out of the store's picture windows into the snow covered streets and shivered. "No thank you. You enjoy your lunch, though. Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet," Usagi said with a shrug. "I think I feel like pizza, though."

"Alright, see you later then." Usagi waved goodbye, then headed out the front door.

Usagi drifted down the sidewalk as if in a fog. Before her stretched several city blocks of dingy grey snow, and in her mind, Usagi imagined that she was staring into the abyss that had become her future. She had moved to Tokyo from Yokohama a month ago with no job, a half completed college education, and no family close by to speak of.

"Idiot," Usagi berated herself, disgustedly. "Oh sure, Usagi, just pick up and leave the only place you've ever known with no plans set, and no money to fall back on. I hope you're happy, Mom. You miserable bat. I'll bet she's looking down at me laughing her ethereal butt off." Usagi bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears as memories of her mother flooded her mind. No time for dwelling on the past. She had to make plans for the rest of her life. Usagi shuddered again and amended that last thought.

"Maybe I should focus on the rest of this week," she told herself. Nodding, determinedly Usagi threw her shoulders back and stuck out her chin defiantly, ready to take on the world…or at least some unsuspecting pizza shop… when she spotted a woman kneeling on the stairs of an old looking building.

Usagi heard the baby at the same time that she realized what the building was: The Tokyo Home for Children. It was an orphanage. Usagi was at the woman's side before she had actually thought of what she was going to do.

"Don't you dare!" she whispered almost desperately. "Don't you dare leave your baby here." The woman stood up and turned around, and Usagi gasped as she found herself staring into the sad, dark brown eyes of a woman old enough to be her grandmother. Tears glimmered in her eyes, regret etched on her careworn face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I…" Usagi stammered. The old woman wasn't really paying attention, though. She looked back at the baby on the doorstep and shook her head sadly.

"Such a good baby," she murmured to no one in particular. "Such a good sweet boy. I can't do anything for him anymore." With a sob and one more cheerless look back at Usagi, the woman ran off down the street, leaving a stunned Usagi in front of the orphanage. On the stairs the baby started fussing and waving his arms, and teetered dangerously on the stairs. Usagi shook herself from her stupor and ran to the stairs, placing a hand gently on the baby's stomach. He stopped fussing and grinned up at Usagi with a nearly toothless grin. He couldn't have been more than four or five months old, Usagi thought. He was a chubby little baby with blue eyes with flecks of silver in the iris. They kind of looked like Usagi's a bit. He had wispy curls of jet black hair in random patches on his head. His nose was running and Usagi wiped his nose with a napkin she found in her pocket.

"You're a sweet boy," she said, tickling his blanket swaddled tummy. "And a handsome boy, too. You'll break some hearts in your day." Usagi almost didn't notice when the door opened and a severe looking woman walked out. She looked down at Usagi and the baby sternly, but there was some sadness in her gaze, too. With a sigh, she motioned for Usagi to stand up.

"Follow me, please," she said, curtly, leading them into the building. Usagi followed, smiling down at the baby in her arms, not really noticing where she was heading. The woman took Usagi to an office near the front door where a mousy looking man was typing something into his computer. He looked up when they walked in and saw Usagi playing with the baby. Looking at his secretary wearily, he sighed to himself and pulled up some forms on his computer.

"Won't you have a seat, please?" Usagi sat in the threadbare chair across from him and shifted the baby in her arms. "What is your name?"

"Usagi Tsukino," she told him, absently, still playing with the baby. She had always liked babies. She had begged her mother for a younger brother or sister until she was 12, and well, she was much too old to be this baby's sister, but she still felt a glimmer of a connection with it.

"Age?" The ma asked.

"22," Usagi answered. She played with the baby's fingers and wondered what it would be like one day, when she had a little one of her own. It was almost a shame that she would have to leave this one with the orphanage, but she was sure they'd be able to find him a good home.

"Address?"

"449 Higura Plaza."

"Place of employment?"

"Chiba and Son. The department store."

"Baby's name and age?" Usagi started to answer until she realized what exactly the man had asked.

"Wait, what?" she looked up at the man and his secretary for the first time. "Hold on a second, why are you asking me?" They didn't answer her, but favored her with sympathetic looks. Usagi nearly leapt to her feet. "You don't think this baby is _mine_ do you? I was just making sure he didn't fall off of the stoop. An old woman brought him here." The man- Usagi suddenly noticed that neither he nor the nurse had introduced themselves- held his hands out in a placating manner.

"Now Ms. Tsukino, please understand that many mothers come in with similar stories, but we find that more often than not, the woman is in fact the mother."

"Well then I guess that makes me that one woman who is actually _not _the mother." With an indignant huff, she handed the baby to the strict looking nurse. The baby immediately began to cry, and the nurse handed him back to Usagi. To her immense surprise, the baby stopped crying once he was back in her arms. Usagi looked at the man and the nurse with a sort of incredulous half smile playing on one corner of her mouth.

"Well, how do you like that?" The other two adults looked at her knowingly and the smile fell quickly from her face as she gave the baby to the nurse once more. "Now look, that's not my baby! When I'm ready to have children, I'll get married and do it right."

With a final glance at the baby that was fussing in the nurse's arms, Usagi fled the orphanage, as fast her feet would carry her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, the first chapter got a lot of good response. Thanks for everyone who added this to your alert list, and to those who reviewed. I'm glad you like it. Here's chapter 2_

**Chapter 2**

Mamoru Chiba glided into the office above the department store, cheerfully greeting all the accountants and clerks at their desks. They returned his greetings with various levels of enthusiasm, with the women of the office giving the most chipper returns. All except one.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wannake," Mamoru greeted his father's middle-aged secretary. She looked at him over her wire-rimmed glasses and smirked slightly.

"Good _afternoon_, Mr. Chiba," she said, meaningfully. Mamoru winced slightly.

"Is my father in his office?" Mrs. Wannake nodded and motioned for him to go in.

"He's expecting you." Mamoru winced at the thought of facing his father after coming in four hours late.

"I don't suppose you'll cover for me if I…"

"No." Mrs. Wannake didn't even look at Mamoru, and the young man sighed, resigned to his fate.

"You are cruel, Mrs. Wannake." The steely haired woman looked up and smiled wryly.

"That's why your father pays me the big bucks. I'll tell him you're coming in."

Haru Chiba glanced up from the files on his desk when his son came in. Mamoru strolled into the office a confident smile on his handsome face, looking for all the world like he wasn't cringing at the thought of facing his father a mere 30 seconds earlier.

"Dad, how are you today?" Haru sighed at his son's carefree greeting. He put the file he was looking over away and looked at his son sternly.

"It's after 12, Mamoru. You were supposed to be here at 9." Mamoru's eyes widened in false innocence and he brought his watch up to his ear and shook it.

"The battery must be dead," he said, chuckling nervously. Haru shook his head. When would his son grow up and act responsibly was becoming a daily question in his mind.

"Mamoru, I know what it's like to be 25," Haru told him. "You think you're going to be that young and good-looking forever and that there will always be tomorrow to do what needs to be done. But one day, Mamoru, you're going to look up and you're going to look like me." Mamoru grinned and clapped his father's shoulder.

"You look great, Dad, I can't wait," he told his father. He headed back out the door and waved. "Well, I've got to get to work. Lots to do and all that. And don't forget, you have that conference call at 1. Bye!" Haru looked after his son incredulously and went to close the door after him.

"Young people," Haru muttered. He paused on his way back to his desk and looked in the mirror. Mamoru couldn't wait to look like _him_? Haru stood sideways and traced the outline of his slightly bulging belly and rand a hand through his salt and pepper hair. He wasn't bad looking for a man in his early 60s, to be sure, but what he wouldn't give to have his son's toned physique and thick black hair again and know what he knows now. Haru sighed once more and shook his head.

"Youth is wasted on the young," he decided.

:-) :-( :-3 :-0

Mamoru's office was a smaller version of his father's from the cherry wood desk and black leather swivel chair to the hunter green carpeting and the small pile of files waiting for him on next to his computer. It was this pile that greeted Mamoru when he walked into his office. Mamoru rolled his eyes and huffed as he sat in his chair and pulled the first file over to him. He hated this menial type of work, but his father told him that if he wanted these files converted into Microsoft documents, he'd have to do it himself.

"No need to pull someone away from their work for this," Mamoru copied his father's gruff voice. "Besides it'll be good for you to see the trend history of the store." Mamoru made a face and continued entering data in his computer. He had been at it for about a half hour when the receptionist called and said that there was someone waiting to speak with his father.

"He's in a conference call now," Mamoru told the receptionist, checking his watch. "Can they come back later?'

"The man is from the Tokyo Home for Children," the receptionist said, helplessly. "He says it's urgent and he needs to speak to Mr. Chiba immediately." Mamoru sighed and looked at the spread sheet he had opened on his desktop. He could use a break.

"Well, tell him if he'll have the next best thing, I can speak to him." The receptionist pulled the phone away from her ear and said something to the man at her desk that Mamoru couldn't make out clearly. A moment later the receptionist was back on the phone.

"I'll send him right in, Sir."

"Great! And Saori, please, call me Mamoru." Saori, the receptionist, chuckled nervously.

"A-alright. M-mamoru." Mamoru thanked her once more and hung up the phone. Almost immediately there was knocking at the door, and a thin man with mousy brown hair poked his head in.

"Chiba-san?" he asked uncertainly. Mamoru nodded and motioned for the man to take a seat in the chair across from him. The man looked relived and crossed the room in a few long strides. He sat down and a shook Mamoru's hand.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here," Mamoru admitted. "We've already given our Christmas donation to the orphanage. Did the check not go through?"

"Oh, no sir," the man replied. "I'm not here about that. This is rather more of a personal dilemma. I'm Ichigo Fujioka, I'm the director of the Tokyo Home for Children, and this afternoon a young woman brought a child in. It was the saddest thing I had ever seen, Chiba-san. This woman denied that she was even this child's mother, although he cried the minute he left her arms." Mamoru raised an eyebrow and tapped a finger on his desk.

"That is a very sad story, ," Mamoru said. "But what do you want me to do?" Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"Well, sir, it turns out that, until today, that woman was an employee here," Fujioka told him. "An Usagi Tsukino. Apparently she was seasonal employee and her services are terminated at the end of business today." Mamoru sucked in his bottom lip, making a mental note to make sure that Human Resources kept a tighter lid on employee records. "It is my belief that she brought her child in because she doesn't have anyway to support him now that she's out of a job. Chiba-san, I'm pleading with you to please let this woman keep her job so she can support her baby." Mamoru blinked a couple of times and smiled kindly at Ichigo Fujioka.

"Well, now that you've explained everything, I don't see how I could do anything else," he said. He picked up the phone and started dialing Human Resources. "I wish she had come to us about it, but I guess this is the next best thing."

"That's wonderful! I'll arrange to have the child taken to her home later tonight," Ichigo said. He smiled at Mamoru, gratefully and stood up. "Well, sir, I wish I could stay and watch you tell her the news, but I really must get back to the Home." Mamoru stood up and shook Ichigo's hand and held the phone a little away from his ear.

"Thank you for coming, Fujioka-san," he said. "Please feel free to come back if you ever need blankets or toys or clothes." Ichigo bowed slightly and left the room. Mamoru got the head of HR on the phone and explained quickly that he wanted Usagi Tsukino back on payroll immediately. After he finished with that call, he called the manager of the toy department up and asked her to send Usagi up to his office immediately. About five minutes later, Saori called to tell Mamoru that she was there to see him. Mamoru straightened up his desk and folded his hands and waited for her to come in. He could hardly contain his excitement. He loved giving presents and he felt that he had never had the opportunity to give one this big before. Someone knocked timidly at the door, and Mamoru schooled his giant grin into a smaller, friendly smile.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and his smile faltered slightly. Ichigo had said that Usagi was young, but Mamoru was expecting a woman in her late twenties, maybe early thirties. Usagi looked like she couldn't have been more than 19 or 20. She was prettier than Mamoru expected too, with the longest golden hair that he had ever seen. It was past her waist and pulled into a strange hairstyle with two buns sitting on the sides of her head. She had striking blue eyes that were now looking nervously at Mamoru. His stomach turned with sympathy for the woman, and he was even happier that he could reunite this lovely young mother with her child. She cleared her throat and stepped further into the room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked, looking at him expectantly. Mamoru shook himself from his reverie and motioned for her to have a seat.

"Right, right! Please come on in." He waited till she had settled in her chair before continuing. "Now, Tsukino-san, I see there's been a bit of a mix up concerning your employment." Usagi's eyes widened and she leaned forward, hardly daring to believe that Mamoru was going to say what she thought he was going to say. "You received a letter today saying that you were going to be let go after today, but I would like to offer you a permanent position with the company for as long as you'd like to stay. There'll be a pay raise, too. How does 12 thousand yen an hour sound?"

Usagi was stunned. She gaped at Mamoru Chiba, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to think of something to say. He just offered her a five hundred yen raise and a permanent job. Usagi couldn't believe her luck. Maybe her hard work was being noticed after all.

"I don't know what to say," she managed at last. "I…I…thank you, sir."

"Please, Tsukino-san, think of it as a gift," Mamoru said. "There's more, but that will be sent to your house later."

"More…?" Usagi looked at Mamoru dazedly. What more could she possibly get today? What more could she need? Unless it was a car. But why would the company give her a car. She was, after all, just a clerk. Mamoru smiled kindly, and almost wistfully.

"You are going to receive about the greatest gift a woman can receive. I almost envy you, Tsukino-san." Usagi blinked a few times at that. What did _that_ mean? What's the greatest gift a woman can receive? Chocolate? Jewelry? An all expenses paid trip to Hawaii? Usagi barely registered when Mamoru came around the desk to shake her hand and lead her out of the office.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," Mamoru said as he guided her onto the elevator. "And Merry Christmas to you…and yours."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Usagi replied after the doors had shut. When she got back to her station in the toy department, Naru was waiting to pounce.

"What happened?" she demanded when she saw Usagi's glazed stare. "What did he want?"

"Oh, he…uh…he gave me back my job," Usagi told her friend. Naru gasped and threw her arms around Usagi, ecstatically.

"That's great, Usagi!" she squealed, and pulled back. "Why don't you look more excited? This is the greatest Christmas present ever!"

"Yeah, it is," Usagi said absently. She frowned and looked at Naru. "What's the greatest present a woman could get?" Naru blinked owlishly a few times and shrugged.

"A rich, loving husband who cooks, cleans and remembers to put the toilet seat down? Why?" Usagi giggled a little and shook her head.

"Never mind," she said. "It was just a random question." Naru shrugged and the girls went back to work.

The last few hours of her shift passed much too slowly for Usagi's taste, but finally, 4 pm did roll around and Usagi found herself getting more and more curious about Mamoru Chiba's cryptic words the closer to home she got. What on earth would she find at her apartment?

"Well, I'll find out soon enough," she muttered, pulling out the keys to her apartment building.

The building was actually a converted western-style, three storey house separated into three apartments. The landlord and lady lived on the first floor-occasionally with their college student son- and Usagi lived on the third floor. The second floor was vacant, but Usagi thought she heard the landlady working out a lease with someone in the front den-now an office- as she walked by. It didn't really concern her at that moment.

Usagi hauled herself up to her apartment and cautiously opened the door. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. There were no packages or cards or anything that she didn't recognize in her combination living room-dining room-kitchen. She went to check her bedroom, but everything was as she left it…not that she would have immediately noticed if anything new had been added to the disaster area that was her room. There was a pile of clothes sitting on her twin bed, and her desk and dresser were both hidden beneath books and papers and magazines that Usagi hadn't gotten a chance to get rid of. She would take care of it later, she decided and headed towards the bathroom. Nothing in there but her shower stall, sink and toilet.

"Now I'm just being ridiculous," she scolded herself. She shut the bathroom door and paused outside of her bedroom. She considered going in and straightening up, but her stomach growled and made the decision for her.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't get to eat lunch today." Usagi shrugged and changed her course to the kitchen. The front of her house was clean and no one would see her room anyway.

In the kitchen, Usagi searched her cabinets for something to eat, scratching her head as she tried to figure out how to turn her random and scant assortment of ingredients into something edible.

"'But when she got there, the cupboard was there, and so poor Usagi had none,'" she recited drumming her fingers on the counter. She had scrounged up a couple of cans of tuna, a package of overripe tomatoes, an almost empty package of soba noodles, olive oil, a bulb of garlic and pepper flakes. Scratched her head and looked at the ingredients thoughtfully.

"What would Makoto do with this?" she wondered. She considered calling her friend and asking for advice, but a loud rapping at the door interrupted her. Usagi jumped a little at the sound and went answer the door. Outside stood the mousy man from the orphanage and another man. They looked at her expectantly, but Usagi could only stare at them in confusion. Then she realized that the other man was carrying a basinet and in the basinet was the baby boy that she had left at the orphanage earlier. The mousy man pushed his way into the apartment, grinning broadly while the other man carried the baby in.

"Ms. Tsukino, I'm so glad you're home," he said, shaking Usagi's hand vigorously. "You're a lucky woman. Your employer is a very kind man indeed, and now it is my pleasure to reunite a happy family. Now I realize you must be speechless…" Usagi shook herself from her stupor at the man's words.

"I'm not speechless! I know exactly what to say," she said, glaring at the men. "This is _not _my baby and you can just take him back to the orphanage with you where he belongs." Usagi opened the door wide and with a rigid arm pointed towards the stairs, directed the men to leave. The change that came over the mousy man was immediate. His face darkened with disappointment and righteous anger. He seemed to grow taller and Usagi found herself almost intimidated.

"I have never in all my years working at the Home met a woman as callous as you," he told Usagi. "How a mother can deny her own flesh and blood- even though that baby started crying the moment he left your arms- is beyond me. I went and pleaded for your job back so that you could have a chance to stay with your child. Now I think I should call Child Protective Services. But I'll put this reaction down to shock and I won't tell the authorities, or your boss- who so generously gave you your job back- about this. Mark me, though, if you try to bring this child back to our facilities or any other facilities in the area, I'll have you arrested for abandonment. If you'll excuse us, Madam, we have other, seriously needy children and parents to deal with. Good evening." With that, the mousy man and his assistant left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Usagi was left staring after them in bewilderment. Her face flushed with anger and she looked over at the baby. He was chewing on his pacifier with two barely there teeth and watching Usagi with interested blue eyes. He was cute, Usagi had to admit, but that didn't change the fact that she had just been saddled with a baby that wasn't hers. She folded her arms and glared at the front door.

"He won't tell Chiba, eh?" she muttered. "Well if he won't, _I_ will. Sorry kid, but I'm not really looking for a roommate. This can't be a permanent thing." The baby just laughed at her and wriggled his arms and legs. Usagi sighed and unfastened the straps of the carrier.

"I'm glad you find this funny." Usagi sat down on the opposite end of the couch from the baby. A knock at the door startled her once more and she leapt to her feet. "Now what?"

"Us~a~gi!" came Umino's sing song voice from the other side. "Your date's here!" Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes. In all the drama, she had forgotten about the dance competition that night. She looked over at the baby and was met with his curious gaze. It would be awkward if Umino saw the child before she had a chance to straighten this mess out. She picked up the carrier and tucked it behind the couch.

"I'll get rid of him," she told the infant. "Just stay right here and be quiet." She quickly shoved the pacifier and the baby blanket behind the cushions on the couch and went to open the door. Umino grinned at her, the light from the hallway reflecting off of his bottle cap glasses. He walked into the apartment and held out his elbow to Usagi.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her. Then he saw that she was still in her work clothes and frowned. "Did you want to go in those? I mean, I guess it'll work, but I feel a little stupid in this get up, now." He motioned down to his tan slacks and black silk shirt with the top buttons open a la Ricky Martin to reveal a red wife beater beneath. Despite herself, Usagi found herself fighting back a smile. Umino was a character if nothing else.

"I actually have some bad news, Umino," she told him. "I'm suddenly not feeling so well. I don't think I can…" Her excuse was cut off by cranky fussing coming over from her couch area. Umino frowned and looked around the apartment.

"Do you have a baby here?" he asked her. Suddenly it occurred to Umino that he didn't know Usagi very well at all. He tried to remember if she ever mentioned having a baby.

"It's the neighbor's," she said quickly. "Downstairs. There's a vent behind my couch and I can hear everything. But like I was saying, I'm not feeling too well and I don't think I'm going to…"

"Holy cow!" Umino cut Usagi off once more and pointed behind her. "What did it do, crawl through the vent?"Usagi turned and saw the baby crawling out from behind the couch. She had forgotten to strap the baby back into his carrier before she stashed him. Groaning she turned back to Umino, fixing him with an irritated glare.

"Don't be stupid, Umino," she said, going to pick up the baby. Umino blinked a couple of times.

"Well, is it yours? I don't remember you saying anything about a baby." Usagi rolled her eyes disgustedly at Umino.

"No he's not mine!" she told him.

"Well, where did he come from?" Umino asked incredulously. Usagi shook her head at him, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I got him for Christmas," Usagi said sarcastically. He stared at her and the baby for a moment.

"This Christmas or last?" Usagi rolled her eyes at Umino and resisted the urge to throw a pillow at him. He could be an utter moron sometimes. Then her eyes brightened and she handed the baby to Umino.

"You stay right here, I'll get changed and we can leave," she told him. Umino looked flabbergasted and the baby reached up and smeared his saliva drenched hand across Umino's glasses.

"Uh…you know Usagi, I can see you're busy with your…ah…uh… Look, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Oh, I want to," Usagi called from her room. She emerged a moment later in a navy blue and white striped sequined tank top and knee length navy skirt with short pumps. She carried her makeup bag in one hand and her purse in the other. "You've got a car, right? You drove here didn't you?" Umino nodded absently looking uncertainly at the baby in his arms. Usagi relieved Umino of his delicate load and put him back in his carrier.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we're making a pit stop before we go to the club." Usagi put on her black leather jacket and grabbed the carrier. "Come on, let's get going." Umino followed her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he wondered how he might delicately extricate himself from this situation. It was looking like it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm loving all the positive feedback I'm getting on this story! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it and I hope that I'm doing justice to the original story, which I recommend everyone go watch immediately! It's even better than this fic, but I thought it would make a cute anime adaptation, and for some reason all my ideas seem to be based around _Sailor Moon _and _Avatar:TLA_. Maybe the next film to fanfic adaptation I'll do will be A:TLA…and now I'm rambling. Well, enjoy chapter 3!_

One short and uncomfortable drive later, Umino found himself pulling up in front of the Chiba's home. It had been the site of many a work party and everyone knew where it was. Umino felt his heart leap into his throat. He had a bad feeling about this.

"You know, Usagi," he said. "It's funny. _You_ thought you were getting sick, and now _I _think _I'm_ getting sick. How about I just take you home and…"

"Umino, don't be such a priss!" Usagi said, rolling her eyes. She hopped out of the car and took the baby's carrier to the front door. She rang the doorbell frantically and banged on the door. A young man with sandy brown hair opened the door. Usagi pushed past him into the house.

"Mamoru Chiba lives here, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, this is his house," he said, staring incredulously at the woman and the baby. "I'm his friend….Can I help you?" Usagi waved her hand at him impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look I'm in trouble and Mamoru Chiba's the only one who can help me." Usagi handed the carrier to Motoki and looked at him pleadingly. "I don't know _anything_ about taking care of babies and, well _he's_ the one who got me into this. He's gotta get me out. Tell him to use his influence to get this baby into a good home, ok? I've got to go!" Motoki could only gape as the beautiful woman flung the door open and hopped into a waiting car.

"What's going on Motoki?" Motoki turned to find Mamoru coming down the stairs into the foyer. He held the baby up for the younger Chiba to see.

"She just said that you got her into this and she needs you to get her out of it," Motoki told him dazedly. Mamoru paled several shades when he saw the baby.

"Who said that?" Motoki motioned with his chin at the car that was just about to pull off. Mamoru saw a flash of long blonde hair before the car sped away.

"Some blonde woman. I didn't get her name." Motoki looked from the dark haired, blue eyed baby to the man he considered one of his closest friends. "Mamoru, is there something you're not telling me?" Mamoru glared at Motoki and snatched the baby from him.

"Don't be an idiot! Go get the car. We're going to get this mess straightened out."

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Umino was almost wheezing, and could have sworn he was having a heart attack. He hunched over the steering wheel, pressing hard on the gas as he tore down the street.

"Umino, would you please slow down?" Usagi huffed. She had the visor mirror open and was trying to apply some eye liner to her lower lids.

"Bu-but, what if he follows us?" Umino asked, checking his rearview nervously. He wondered how Usagi could be so calm. His job could very well be at stake. Who _was_ this girl? Usagi rolled her eyes and started on her upper lids.

"Don't be ridiculous, Umino. He's not going to follow us." Usagi checked her make up once more and shut the visor. "Now, relax and stop checking your mirrors like some sort of convict."

"I can't help feeling like one. Why'd you take the baby _there_ of all places?" Umino slowed the car down and stared at Usagi out the corner of his eye. She was trying to finger comb some knots out of her hair and having little success. A good portion of her knee length locks was trapped behind her on the seat.

"Well, it's his fault that I even had the kid in the first place," Usagi huffed, trying to pull her hair out. "And here's me not knowing a thing about babies. I have _got_ to cut this!" Only Umino's desire not to die in a car crash stopped him from openly gaping at Usagi. Was that baby hers…and Mamoru Chiba's? His heart sped up even more and he checked the mirror once again.

"Is that car following us?" he gasped. Usagi groaned and looked over her shoulder.

"There are a whole lot of cars behind us, Umino. Maybe they're _all_ following us." Umino squeaked and checked the mirror again. Usagi chuckled and shook her head.

"There's no one following us, Umino. I promise." She settled into her seat, giving up on her hair for the moment. "You worry too much." Umino spared her a sidelong view, unconvinced.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"Do you see them?" Mamoru asked, leaning forward to peer through the windshield. Beside him, the baby gurgled happily, watching the street lights whizzing by. Motoki maneuvered the car through the last of the rush hour traffic, looking for the small grey Honda that Usagi was in.

"I think I see them a few cars ahead," he told Mamoru. "Listen, Mamoru, you had to know something like this would happen eventually. All of the women you deal with, it was bound to come up sooner or later." Mamoru glared at Motoki, resisting his urge to slap his friend in the back of the head.

"Would you be real?" he asked incredulously. "I date a lot of women yes, but I don't sleep around. I'm not _stupid_." Motoki looked into the rearview, his eyebrow raised, but he kept his mouth shut for the moment.

Up ahead, the silver car slowed to a stop and Usagi and the man she was with walked into the Pink Slipper. Motoki pulled into a parking spot not too far from theirs and he, Mamoru and the baby stalked into the club after the couple. Inside, they saw that the club was more of a ballroom, and there was some sort of competition going on. There were couples on the floor with numbered pendants around their necks swing dancing. Mamoru stretched out his neck, looking for a glimpse of blonde hair among the dark haired competitors. One of the bouncers noticed him with the baby in his arms and came over.

"What's she look like?" he asked Mamoru sympathetically. Mamoru looked at the short, burly man confused.

"What's who look like?"

"You wife. Maybe I can help you find her," the bouncer offered. Mamoru was taken aback.

"I'm _not_ looking for my wife," he said, frustrated. "I'm just looking for this kid's mother." Mamoru handed the baby to Motoki and pushed his way through the crowd towards the dance floor. Another bouncer came over and the first one point towards Mamoru.

"Keep an eye on that one," he told his companion. "He's going to be trouble." The turned and glared at Motoki for a moment and the young man laughed nervously and half ran to catch up with Mamoru. They searched the dance floor then Motoki pointed out the woman who dropped the baby off.

"There she is!" he told Mamoru. "It's her." Mamoru spotted Usagi on the dance floor with some man he thought he recognized from the store. They were twirling and jumping in the crowd as if they didn't have care in the world. Glowering Mamoru started out towards them, ready to give that girl a piece of his mind, when someone grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry, sir," the short, balding judge said. "Only couples are allowed on the floor right now. You'll need a partner and a number if you want to go." Mamoru started to protest, but the judge was waving someone over. "If you'd like, one of our hostesses can go out with you." A woman in a black cocktail dress materialized at his side. She smiled up at him and winked flirtatiously as she latched on to his arm.

"Let's go cut a rug, handsome," she said. Mamoru took a number from the judge and grabbed the hostess into his arms a little roughly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she protested as he dragged her over to where he had seen Usagi and her partner dancing. He ignored his partner's outraged protests and looked for a familiar flash of blonde hair. He spotted her a few feet away. Usagi had pulled her hair out of the odd style she had earlier, and pulled half of it back. Mamoru honed in on the blonde and dragged the hostess towards the other couple. Before he got too far, though, Mamoru found himself confronted by two judges.

"I'm sorry, you've been disqualified," the told him, leading him off the dance floor. The hostess glared after him as she straightened out her dress and left the dance floor in the opposite direction. Mamoru looked back at Usagi and struggled against the two men.

"Wait a second," he said, trying to get back to Usagi. "I've just got to talk to that woman over there."

"You can speak to her when the competition's over." Mamoru wouldn't take that for an answer and jerked away from the judges. He was met, however by the two bouncers that had been watching him since he arrived. They held his arms firmly and escorted him outside where Motoki was waiting with the car running.

"Did you find her?" he asked Mamoru. Mamoru glared at Motoki and got in the car. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his father's secretary.

"Call Human Resources and find out where Usagi Tsukino lives," he ordered. "I'll just have to meet her at home."

-:- -:- -:- -:-

"Was that Mamoru Chiba?" Umino looked over Usagi's shoulder, eyes wide with panic. He had seen a man who looked like his boss's son being dragged off the dance floor. The man looked outraged and seemed to be trying to head back in their direction. He spun around so Usagi could see where he was looking. She looked around the dance floor impatiently and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Umino, are you taking some sort of medication? Or not taking some medication you should be?" she asked him. "You're being way more paranoid than usual." Umino looked around the club again, but didn't see the man. He relaxed a little. It _had_ been a long and strange day. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him after all.

"Maybe you're right," he conceded at last. "Let's show those judges who deserves to win that prize money, eh?" Umino twirled Usagi with a flare that she had never suspected he had and tossed her up in the air. Usagi laughed and threw her legs out behind her. On the side, the judges nodded their heads in approval and scribbled some notes on their cards. The stress of the day seemed to melt from Usagi's shoulders as she and Umino twirled around the dance floor.

_I should do this more often_, she thought to herself. _I forgot how much I love dancing_.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Two and a half hours later, a solemn faced Usagi and Umino pulled up to Usagi's apartment. The ride back from the club had been silent, only punctuated by the occasional sad sigh.

"Well, here we are," Umino said glumly.

"Yup," Usagi concurred, just as glumly. Then she turned to Umino. "Hey, we should cheer up. So it didn't turn out the way we planned it. We still had a great time, right?" Umino sighed once again and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Yeah, we did," he said. He got out of the car and pulled the large, bronze trophy cup out of the back seat. "But of all the rotten luck, winning first prize." Usagi stared at the cup for a moment and started giggling. The thing was as tall as her torso with the words 'Swing Champs- 2010' emblazoned proudly across the front.

"What moron decided that having a bronze cup as the first prize was better than 50 thousand yen, anyway?" she asked, flicking the rim of the cup. Umino started laughing with her and soon they were falling over themselves with tears of mirth streaming down their faces. Finally, Usagi stood up, and wiped her eyes.

"Come on," she said, grabbing one side of the cup. "I'll make us some coffee or something." The two friends tripped up the stairs, carrying the trophy between them and trying not to laugh too loudly.

"So, Usagi," Umino began, "do you think I have a chance with Naru or what?" Usagi stopped and turned back to Umino. She placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and shook her head sadly.

"Sorry, Umino, she's holding out for Hyde." Umino gaped in outrage.

"Hyde? The singer from Vamps? He's like twice her age, and married. With a kid!" Usagi started laughing again as she put her keys into the door. She leaned against it heavily and nearly fell in when the door opened. Umino put an arm around her waist to steady her while trying to keep his balance with Usagi in one arm and the trophy in the other.

"Ahem!" Their laughter was cut short when they realized they weren't the only ones in the apartment. Sitting on the couch with the baby in his arms was Mamoru Chiba himself, looking very put out. Umino paled several shades and pulled his arm from around Usagi as if he had been burned. She just managed to keep herself from falling and glared at Umino. That wimp.

"Chi-Chiba-san, s-sir," Umino stuttered, looking from him, to the baby, to Usagi. He gulped several times and backed towards the door. "We-we were just going to have some coffee. I-I-I…I mean…that is…I need to get home! Good night Usagi!" Umino fled the apartment, taking the stairs two at a time. Usagi stared after him incredulously before Mamoru clearing his throat pulled her attention back.

"Well it's about time you showed up," Mamoru said, angrily.

"How did you get in here?" Usagi asked, checking the door for signs of forced entrance.

"Your landlady let me in," Mamoru told her. He stood up and Usagi got a really good look at him for the first time. His normally impeccable black pinstripe suit was rumpled, with the shirt only half tucked in and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His jacket had been tossed carelessly across the arm of the couch. The baby in his arms looked no better, though slightly happier. His onesie had some unidentifiable orange stain on the front, the same color as the smears around his mouth. The diaper he had on earlier was gone and in its place was a…

"Is that my hand towel?" Usagi asked, bewildered. Mamoru looked down at it sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. I couldn't find any clean diapers…" Mamoru shook his head and remembered his earlier outrage. "And anyway, we're not here to discuss _my_ lack of parenting skills, Tsukino-san. I've seen some sick things in my life, but I don't think I'll ever forget the sight of a woman, who had just less than an hour earlier left her child in a house of strangers, dancing and whooping it up at a club."

"Now wait just a second!" Usagi cut in. Her face flushed with anger as she crossed the small living room area. "This is _not_ my child! I don't understand why anyone…"

"_I_ don't understand how anyone could deny their own flesh and blood the way that you are! You're a horrible excuse for a woman." Mamoru's face had flushed to match Usagi's. She folded her arms and scowled at him.

"Are you finished yet?" she asked him. Mamoru could feel the outrage welling in him at the callousness of this woman towards her child. He had heard about women like her, but he never thought he'd actually meet one. His shoulders quaked with rage.

"No I am _not_ finished! You are fired!"

"Fired?" Usagi cried in indignation. "Listen…"

"No _you_ listen! You are fired, and not only are you fired, I'm going to make sure that you never get a job _anywhere_ in this city again." Mamoru moved closer to Usagi, and she edged back away from him.

"That's not fair…!" she protested, backing up towards the couch.

"And if you leave this city to work someplace else, you're going to need a reference. And when your future boss asks me about your character, I'm going to tell him about what a terrible and heartless person you are. Not only that, I'm going to tell him that you're the type of person who would probably steal from them and that hiring you would be the _biggest_ mistake they've ever made." He backed Usagi up completely to the couch. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the couch, Usagi sank down into the seat. She bit her lip fearfully at Mamoru's threats. His family was influential enough to pull them off, and he still wasn't finished yet.

"And when, Tsukino-san, you see how impossible I'm going to make it for you to get a job, you'll come crawling back to this job, and I _might_ give you another chance. Well, what do you say to that?" Mamoru glared down at her, and then almost immediately softened his gaze. She stared at him with frightened, wide blue eyes. Her face was pale and her hair falling around her made her look much younger than she was. Mamoru felt the stirrings of something like pity inside of him. The baby in his arms started fussing softly and he looked around the apartment uncomfortably.

"Are you …ahem…are you going to ask for your job back?" he asked her, shifting from foot to foot. Usagi's eyes brimmed with tears and she nodded.

"I'd like my job back please," she said, meekly. The tone didn't suit her and Mamoru felt somehow like _he _was the bad guy here. Clearing his throat once more, he handed the baby to her. Usagi took the baby and walked towards the kitchenette. Mamoru noticed for the first time how small the place was. The entire apartment could fit into his living room. The living room took up most of the front of the apartment and there was a small, round table with two chairs under the window closest to the kitchen. That was, Mamoru could only assume, the dining area; though the dirty cereal bowl and coffee mug on the coffee table in front of the couch suggested that the actual eating area was fluid. He looked down the short corridor and saw two doors and a closet. One of the doors was open to reveal a bathroom, the other was closed, and Mamoru knew it could only be the bedroom. It was much too small for a baby, and Mamoru noted, it wasn't baby proofed. He looked up at Usagi, who was bouncing the baby absently in her arms as she stared off into nothing. She looked lost, Mamoru realized.

"You know, I'm not as bad as you think," Usagi said out of nowhere. She looked down at the baby in her arms, sadly. "I…I'm not really such a terrible person."

"Well, why'd you do it?" Mamoru asked gently. Usagi looked at him, that same sad smile still on her face.

"I'm 22 years old with a half finished college degree and nothing in my savings account," she told him. "I don't know anything about babies, and I've got nothing here for him." Mamoru frowned, but agreed. This place wasn't ready for a baby.

'What about the father," he asked. Usagi turned away from Mamoru, her eyes wide. She couldn't deny this child again, not after his last reaction.

"Oh, I don't want anything to do with him," she said, quickly.

"Why?" Mamoru took a cautious step towards her.

"He used to…beat me." Usagi winced. The words had left her mouth almost before she thought about it.

"What?" Mamoru stopped short. No wonder the poor woman was so messed up. Usagi nodded and turned back to him.

"You see this scar?" She lifted her bangs to reveal a pale, crescent shaped scar on her forehead. She had gotten it when she was ten, when she fell of the monkey bars at the playground. Mamoru leaned forward to get a look at it.

'Yeah, I see it."

"Coffee pot," she told him. "He threw it right at me." _Oh my gosh_, she thought_. Where on Earth is this coming from? _

"He what?" Mamoru asked. His brows disappeared into his hairline in shock. "What for?" Usagi wished that her life had a rewind button, so she could take all that back. But it was too late. If she told him it wasn't true, he'd think she was a pathological liar on top of being a neglectful, unfit mother.

"I don't remember," she said, waving a hand. "He was angry so often…I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry," Mamoru said. "What about family?" Usagi shrugged, helplessly.

"My parents are dead," she told him. At least _that_ was the truth. "My dad died in a car accident when I was six, and my mother got sick last year and passed away. I have an aunt somewhere in Canada, but I haven't seen or heard from her in years."

Mamoru felt low. He had attacked this woman without understanding her situation, and here she was young and basically alone in the world raising a child. He chewed on the skin around his thumbnail- a nervous habit he developed in undergrad. He couldn't just leave Usagi on her own, not after hearing all of that. There was just something about her that just screamed 'protect me!'

'I could bring you some things," he offered. "I could pick you up some diapers and formula." Usagi looked at him, surprised at the offer.

"You'd do that?" Pride almost made her turn him down, but the weight in her arms convinced her to take it. After all, she thought, it was Mamoru's fault she was stuck with the baby in the first place. It was poetic justice. "Thank you."

"What's his name?" Usagi froze. She couldn't think of an answer to that most basic question. All the names from all the books she had ever read in her life left her and Usagi looked around the room quickly, as if the answer were somewhere on the walls. Or the floor. She spotted a plastic Haru Chiba bag on the floor, peeking from behind the couch.

"His name is Haru…e." Mamoru blinked, and Usagi nodded quickly. "Yeah, Harue Tsukino. Because he's a spring baby." Usagi almost winced again at the lame finish. She apologized to the baby boy mentally. He was stuck with that name until she could get this whole mess sorted out.

"Ok," Mamoru said. It was strange that the baby almost had the same name as Mamoru's father, Usagi's employer, but coincidences were often strange. He reached out and ruffled the baby's head. "Nice to meet you, Harue." He grinned when Harue reached up for his hand, and looked at Usagi. "I'll go to the store and grab some formula and diapers. I'll be back in a bit." Mamoru grabbed his coat and left in a hurry. Usagi stood in the empty living room and sighed. She put Harue in his baby chair and folded her arms.

"Looks like we're going to be roomies for a while," she told him. "At least until I can get the DNA tests done. Nothing, personal kid, it's just I don't know anything about being a mother. I have no idea what to do."

"Baba guuie!" Harue suggested, tilting his head to the side and sticking his hands in his mouth. Usagi smirked at him.

"Baba guuie, huh? I'll give it a try." She smiled and gently pulled Harue's hand from his mouth. "Don't suck your fingers. Your teeth'll grow crooked." Someone knocked on the door before they walked in. Usagi stood in front of Harue with her coat slightly open, trying to hide him from her landlords, Luna and Artemis Nekono. Luna smiled at Usagi and motioned for her to move aside.

"You don't have to hide that baby from us," she said. "We know all about him." Artemis, Luna's husband, and property partner, followed Luna in. They were a handsome couple, Usagi had noted before. They were the type of people who never seemed to age. They had to be closing in on 50, if Usagi had to guess, but they didn't look anywhere past their thirties. The only thing that gave away their age was the fact that they had a grown son. Artemis and Luna crowded around Harue and cooed over him, tickling his stomach and making faces. Usagi smiled in spite of herself watching them, hoping to one day find someone that she could be as happy as they were with.

"Usagi, how come you didn't tell us?" Artemis chided gently. "Didn't you think we'd let you keep him here?" Usagi shrugged helplessly.

"I was…scared?" she said lamely. Luckily, Luna and Artemis didn't seem to notice.

"You don't even have anything here for him," Luna tsked. She and Artemis had helped her move in, so they knew she hadn't brought much furniture. "We still have Zoi's old crib in the attic. You can have that, if you'd like."

"I think we have some of his baby clothes, too," Artemis said.

"And a stroller!" Luna added, grinning widely. Usagi felt oddly touched by their generosity. It was going to be awkward when they found out that Harue really wasn't hers.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh, it's no problem," Luna told her, waving her hand. "They were just collecting dust until Zoicite has kids of his own."

"It won't be long, if this girlfriend we keep hearing about works out," Artemis said, nudging his wife in the side. "You'd like her, Usagi. Pretty thing, around your age, maybe a little older. She's got this beautiful bluish hair. Natural color, too. Her name's Ami. We should introduce you the next time she visits."

"That sounds great," Usagi agreed, nodding her head.

"Oh, he's just precious!" Luna cooed. "He looks just like you. Except for his hair of course." That bowled Usagi over. She sank slowly onto the sofa.

"You really think so?" she asked dazedly.

"Absolutely! He's got your eyes for sure." The older couple went back to fussing over Harue, turning to Usagi occasionally with offers of free babysitting services every once in a while and tips on raising a baby. Usagi smiled, but everything around her seemed hazy all of the sudden. She toyed with the idea that maybe this was all a dream. Or maybe someone slipped something into her pizza and she was really lying in a ditch somewhere missing her wallet and keys.

Then she looked back at Luna and Artemis playing with Harue and she shook herself back to reality. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for a little while, she thought. It was, after all going to be for a few days, a couple of weeks at most. She'd have lots of help between her landlords and-if the spurt of generosity isn't temporary- Mamoru Chiba. Besides, Usagi admitted to herself, Harue was a little cutie and she would be sad to see him go.

_Nothing clever to say here….REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days blurred by. Luna and Artemis brought Usagi all the baby things they had promised to and Mamoru brought enough diapers and Similac to last her until Harue turned 13-so she thought. While she was at work, Luna and Artemis watched Harue and always tell Usagi that he was a joy. For the most part, Usagi agreed, but when it was time for bed, that kid could fuss.

So now Usagi stood at her counter, mechanically fiddling with the toy display. Naru had given up trying to make conversation with her nearly comatose friend and was handling the few customers in the toy department. She had gotten most of the story- the real tangled mess of a story- from Usagi the day after Harue officially moved in, and having grown up with two younger brothers, she knew how tiring a baby could be. Especially to a young single mother who was thrust into it quite unexpectedly the way Usagi had been. Luckily, the after Christmas/Pre-New Year rush hadn't started yet, so there weren't many people around to be dealt with. Naru was explaining to a couple of women that they couldn't make exchanges at the toy department when she saw Mamoru Chiba making a bee line for their counter. She glanced over at Usagi and saw that her hands had stopped moving at all and she was nearly asleep on her feet. Naru tried to catch Usagi's attention, but it was too late. Mamoru nodded politely to Naru and slapped his hands on the counter top in front of Usagi.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. Usagi looked up at him blearily and waved half-heartedly.

"Morning, Chiba-san," she responded. Mamoru's smile slipped a little. Usagi had dark circles under her eyes and her hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail. She looked exhausted. Mamoru clucked sympathetically.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Usagi blinked a couple of times, squinting against the light. She brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the light.

"Well I can hear you, but I can't see you so great," she said finally. Mamoru frowned and drummed his fingers on the glass counter.

"What's the matter?"

"The baby's been crying," Usagi told him, sighing.

"Have you tried putting him on his stomach?" Mamoru suggested. "I hear they like sleeping like that." Usagi had to fight a scowl. Who did this guy think he was? Some sort of baby guru?

"Do you know how you get a baby to sleep on its stomach, Mr. Chiba? You put him on his stomach, and then he falls asleep and rolls over. Then he starts crying and you get out of bed and put him back on his stomach, and he falls asleep and rolls over again. Then he starts crying again and you go and put him back on his stomach, or maybe feed him or change him. Then you go back to bed for about an hour before he rolls over again. The next thing you know, it's time to get up and you've gotten exactly three hours and a half of sleep." Naru gaped at her friend's description. She'd never be a single mother, she decided. Mamoru, however was unfazed.

"Oh, well, I'm sure it's not as bad as all that," he said. "I mean everyone here was a baby once and they got through it alright. Women always complain about how hard it is raising a child, but I caught on to those tricks when I was eight. I'll see you later, Usagi." Usagi glared at the back of his raven head, and reached for a wind up duck to throw at him. Naru grabbed her hand to stop her and shook her head.

"It's not worth it, Usagi-chan," she said. "Men are morons." Usagi sighed and released the duck.

"You're right." Usagi ran her hands over her face. "I'm just so tired right now and everything is making me ten times more annoyed than usual. I'd like to send Harue to him for a couple of days and see if he still thinks it's not so hard taking care of a baby." Naru patted Usagi's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, it's just until you get this mess straightened out, right?" she reminded Usagi. Usagi rolled her eyes. She'd looked up the cost of a DNA test the night before. It was in the region of 50 thousand yen. Even with her pay raise, that was steep. It was either pay rent and buy food for Harue and herself, or get the test and wind up homeless and starving them both. It just wasn't worth it right then. She would get the test done in a month or two, when she was a little more financially stable, she could play foster mom for that long. But Naru didn't need to know that. Usagi smiled wanly and agreed with her friend.

"Well, if it isn't two of my favorite ladies!" Umino came over and draped his arms across Naru and Usagi's shoulders. Naru flushed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have anyone else to bug, Umino?" she asked, pulling away.

"I only have eyes for you, Naru," Umino declared, with his hand over his heart. Usagi laughed at their antics. She had a small wager with herself on how long it would take Naru to agree to go out with their goofy, but sweet co-worker. Two more customers stopped by the counter and Usagi went over to speak to them, trying to give her friends a moment alone, but Naru jumped out in front of her, taking the new customers.

"I've got it, Usagi," she said, smoothly. "You go relax." Usagi scowled. Naru never played along when Usagi tried to get her to spend time with Umino. But this time, Umino didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Usagi," he whispered, waving her over, almost frantically.

"Yeah?" Usagi asked, rubbing her eyes. Umino licked his lips nervously, and looked around as if he were afraid to get caught.

"So they're picking someone for the assistant floor manager position." Usagi frowned, not really understanding where he was going with this, but she nodded politely anyway. "I was wondering since you have an in with…you know..." Umino gestured up towards the ceiling meaningfully. Usagi looked up, even more confused than ever. It was much too early, and she was much too tired to play guessing games with Umino.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him groggily. Umino motioned even harder with his hand.

"_You _know," he insisted. "The big guy upstairs? Put in a good word for me?" Usagi blinked at him a few times. Did Umino want her to pray for him? She would, but it was just an out of left field question from Umino.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" she asked him. She frowned and felt the crankiness well inside of her. What was with the men at her job today? Umino was oddly self conscious at the best of times, but how hard was it to say 'Hey, could you pray for me?' and be off? It wasn't as if anyone was around to overhear.

"Thanks, Usagi," Umino sighed in relief. "I knew I could count on you." Usagi nodded and waved him off, and commenced to dozing on her feet again. Umino nearly skipped off, feeling for sure that cushy job managing the rest of the floor was his. How lucky he was to be friends with the boss' girlfriend.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Taizo Itou and Denjiro Saitou sat in Taizo's office just before the new work day got started. A pile of resumes and applications lay spread out in front of them and they sifted through them half-heartedly.

"It's just an assistant floor manager job," Denjiro huffed petulantly. "Let's just pick someone and be done here." Taizo sighed and nodded in agreement. He picked up an application and showed it to Denjiro.

"You know this guy?" Denjiro leaned over and looked at it and shrugged.

"Sure, I know him," he said. "Umino Aruite. He's the stock clerk for the toy department. Nice guy, a bit weird though."

"Good enough for me," Taizo said. "He's eligible for the assistant manager position based on seniority." Denjiro grinned and took a sip of coffee.

"Congratulations, Aruite! Now for more important stuff. Taizo, I need a raise." Taizo favored Denjiro with a deadpan look before he went to go deliver the good news to the new assistant floor manager.

-:- -:- -:-

Umino got the call at lunch, almost three hours after his conversation with Usagi. He was beside himself as he quickly perused the suit and tie section of the Men's Department. Assistant floor manager meant he had to update his wardrobe a bit and he glowed with pride when he though of how distinguished he would look in a new suit with a red carnation in the lapel. Umino checked the clock on the wall in the employee lounge and grinned. Usagi would be back from her lunch break any minute and he couldn't wait to tell her the news. Today was the start of a beautiful career…at least until he finished his degree in physics.

Usagi was by herself behind the toy counter. Naru wasn't around and Umino assumed that she was taking her break. It was probably better she wasn't there, Umino thought. Usagi was tinkering with the wind-up duck toy display and didn't notice Umino until he slapped his hands on the counter, startling her.

"Usagi! You really came through!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a bear hug. Usagi was too bewildered to respond before he pulled away. Umino stepped back and threw his shoulders back proudly. "You're looking at the new floor manager. Well, the assistant manager, but that'll change. You're an angel , you really are. I couldn't have done this without you!" Usagi blinked a couple of times, still not completely registering what was happening.

"You're welcome…?" she said, uncertainly.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone you helped me," Umino promised winking at her. "Well I've got to call my mom and tell her the great news! Have a great day, and tell Naru I said hi! I won't have as much time to spend over here now." Usagi stared after Umino as he left, still dazed.

"How did I…What in the world….?" She decided it wasn't worth the energy to decipher and went back to work. There were still a good three and a half hours left on her shift, but it had already been a long day.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-


	5. Chapter 5

_Yes, I'm back. Writing is so much faster when you're not working with your own plot line…Ok, everyone, memo to self: start writing plot outlines for all original work. Well, I'm glad you enjoy this story! Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated._

- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"Oh, look at the duck. Cute little duck!" Usagi wound up the toy duck she had bought earlier that day. She sat on the couch next to Harue's highchair- compliments of Luna and Artemis- and tried to keep him entertained while she waited for the jar of baby food to heat up a little in the microwave. Usagi had bought baby food that needed to be refrigerated, a decision she was beginning to regret as she tried to get Harue to stop fussing.

"Come on, sweetie. You're food will be ready in a minute," she said. The room was filled with the smell of strained sweet potatoes and beet and Usagi made a face. "Of course I use the term loosely." Someone knocked on the door just as Harue finally allowed himself to be calmed. Usagi sighed and glanced at the door. "It's open!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mamoru asked as he poked his head through the door. "You had no idea who it was." Usagi sighed and wound the duck once more for Harue.

"It could only have been you, Luna or Artemis. Naru went to visit her parents and Umino doesn't come over unless there's a reason to." Mamoru frowned and sat next to her on the couch.

"Well, I could have been an ax murderer and you and Harue could be dead right now." Usagi snorted and rolled her eyes at Mamoru.

"You think too much."

"Or maybe you don't think enough," Mamoru countered.

"Whatever. Have a seat or something." He walked over to the empty chair and watched Usagi play with Harue for a few moments. Then he let his hand fall to the side of the chair and hit something and knocked it to the floor. Startled, Mamoru leapt up to retrieve the canvas he knocked over.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was…" Mamoru stopped speaking when he got a better look at the picture. It was an unfinished portrait of a woman with long silvery hair and grey eyes. She was leaning on a table with her fist propped up under her chin and staring thoughtfully off into the distance. It was so life-like that Mamoru almost expected to hear her sigh. Usagi got up and gently took the picture from Mamoru.

"Don't worry about it," she told him. She put the portrait behind the couch and went to the kitchen to get Harue's food.

"Did you paint that?" Mamoru asked her.

"Yeah," she told him. "I keep meaning to finish it. It was supposed to be a birthday present for my mom, but…" Her voice trailed off and she frowned as she poured the baby food into a small bowl, stirring it to make sure it wasn't too hot. Mamoru felt a change come over her and shifted uncomfortably, but as quickly as it came, it was gone and Usagi carried the dish over to the living room area as if nothing happened.

"It's a great picture," Mamoru told her. "I didn't know you were an artist." Usagi shrugged and fed Harue a spoonful of the purplish goop.

"If two years of art school haven't stamped it out of me."

"Is that what you were going to school for?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah, but it seemed stupid to me. Real art isn't something you can learn," Usagi told him. "It's like…ok, you can teach someone basic stuff- shading, depth, color combinations, stuff like that- but you can't teach someone to paint a moment or a feeling. The idiots at my school didn't get that, so they tried to make everyone paint the same thing. It was stifling! So I quit." Mamoru had no idea what to say to that. He assumed that Usagi had quit school because her mother died or because of Harue or both, but this made him see her in a different light. He felt she was stronger than him somehow. Mamoru stared at her for a while and realized that for as much time as he spent there with her and Harue, he didn't know her very well at all, and he suddenly felt like an intruder. Harue sneezed just then, spraying Usagi with baby spit and purple goo, and brought Mamoru back to the present.

"Oh, gross!" Usagi muttered.

"Are you sure you're doing that right?" he asked her, sitting forward on his chair.

"Doing what right?" Usagi asked absently, swiping at the mess on her shirt.

"Feeding him." Usagi paused once again and blinked in confusion as Mamoru reached into his briefcase and pulled out a book.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked. Mamoru flipped through the pages, looking for a passage he had marked down earlier.

"I found this book in the bookshop next to the store. This is a book by Dr. Heinrich Gunther, an expert in raising children," Mamoru explained. Usagi raised an eyebrow and fed Harue another spoonful.

"Is that so?" she asked drily. Mamoru either didn't catch the sarcasm, or didn't care. He nodded his head enthusiastically as he found what he was looking for.

"It's the greatest thing I've ever read. Everything you need to know about raising kids broken down into an exact science. Here it is! The chapter on feeding."

"Really? There's nothing very scientific about this. You put the food in the baby's mouth and he swallows. From there on he's on his own." Usagi said, suddenly feeling very tired. She rubbed thumb across the top of her eye, just where the brow bone met the nose bone. Lately she had been getting twinges of pain there that seemed to flare up whenever Mamoru was around, along with an annoying flutter in her stomach, both of which she put down as symptoms of a migraine.

"Well, you want to do this right, don't you?" he asked. "You only get one chance to raise a child."

"I'm sure there'll be others. If I find the right man, we'll get married and I'll have a chance to get it right next time if I screw this one up too bad." Usagi chuckled to a bit and went to feed Harue another spoonful.

"Just see what the man has to say, would you?" Mamoru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and skimmed the page for the passage he was looking for. "Ok, it says: 'After the food has been prepared, A) get a spoon." Usagi widened her eyes in amazement and put her hand on her cheek.

"Genius! How'd he _ever _ think of that?" she asked in mock awe.

"Don't be a smart aleck. Just do what it says." Mamoru retorted, his mouth twisting up in annoyance. Usagi rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time and held up the spoon she had been feeding Harue with.

"Spoon," she said sardonically. Mamoru continued reading.

"B) Take a spoonful of the food and…" Mamoru flipped the page over, "place on a piece of gauze."

"What do I need gauze for?" Usagi asked, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Just do what he says," Mamoru said tapping on the book. "It is possible that a man with 20 years of experience knows what he's talking about." Usagi still looked unconvinced but followed the instructions.

"I'm fresh out of gauze," she told Mamoru, ripping a paper towel off of the roll she had on the coffee table. "Think this will work?"

"I guess that's fine." Usagi nodded folded the paper towel in half, then in half again so it was the size of a napkin. She put a spoonful of mushy baby food on the napkin and waited for the rest of the instructions.

"Next." Mamoru scanned the page again and read the rest. "Gently rub into the…navel." Usagi looked up at him, astonished. She couldn't have possibly heard him right.

"Wha…?" Mamoru reread the passage, then reread it again.

"It says to rub into the navel," he said again, smiling and trying to sound convincing.

"That's ridiculous." Usagi remained unconvinced. She put down the paper towel and spoon.

"No it's not!" Mamoru insisted. "It's probably to get the baby's stomach used to the temperature of the food. I think it makes sense." Somewhat stunned and very confused, Usagi pulled Harue from his highchair and laid him on the couch.

"That sounds so bizarre," she said, almost to herself.

"It makes perfect sense," Mamoru said. "Someday all kids will be brought up like this." Usagi frowned, but continued, as she puzzled out the instructions to herself. She had begun to unsnap his onesie when what she was about to do finally caught up with her. Frowning she looked up at Mamoru and grabbed the book from his hand.

"Here, let me look at this," she said.

"I can read pretty well, you know," Mamoru said as he handed the book over. "I've been doing it for years." Usagi raised a skeptical eyebrow and scanned the page.

"I read a little, too." She flipped the page back and started reading. "Take a spoonful of food and place on a piece of gauze, and gently rub into the…hmmhmm." It actually said that. Usagi was shocked. Who gave this quack a book deal, she wondered. Mamoru on the other hand was still convinced that this was the last book on child rearing she would ever need.

"You read very well," he said sarcastically. He looked down at her smugly. Usagi shook her head and closed the book using her finger to mark the page.

"I don't care what it says, I don't believe it."

"You aren't going to tell me you know more than a man with 20 years of experience, a PHD and a printed book, are you?" Mamoru sat back in the chair and drummed his fingers on the arm. Usagi folded her arms stubbornly.

"Well, I'm not going to rub strained sweet potatoes and beets into his belly button. Now _that's_ the kind of thing that can scar a kid." Usagi opened the book back up and flipped through the pages. "Who does this nut job- Gutty or Gathor- think he is? I should…" Usagi paused as she wound up back at the page she had just read. Something was strange about the page. She brought it up closer to her face and rubbed it between her fingers. The page crinkled and began to separate and Usagi pulled the pages apart. The deadpan look she gave Mamoru seared him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as a light pink blush crept up his neck.

"Well, how about that?" he said, chuckling nervously. Usagi wasn't amused. She read the page aloud.

"'To relieve gas on the baby's stomach, take a spoonful of warm oil and…place on a piece of gauze and gently rub into the navel.'" This time, she looked at her boss smugly while he fidgeted in his seat.

"Hm, I think it's very funny," he said. Usagi sneered at him and handed him his book back.

"Hysterical. I guess if it had said to hang the baby by the neck, you would have thought it was a new way to get him to sleep at night," Usagi retorted. "I'll feed Harue my own way." Usagi picked Harue up and put him back into his highchair. Mamoru sulked and grabbed the wind up duck and fiddled with it agitatedly.

"Just because a couple of pages stuck together, it's no reason to condemn the whole book," he said. He wound the duck tightly and almost slammed it onto the table. The head popped off and the rest of the body clattered nosily across the table for a few seconds before stopping. Usagi watched it, mildly surprised, and then once more gave Mamoru a deadpan gaze.

"Defective duck," he said, grabbing the broken pieces.

"It couldn't be that you wound it too tight."

"I wound it normally," Mamoru said, defensively. Usagi shook her head.

"That was made for a child to wind," she explained wearily.

"Well, that's stupid. You think a kid that small is going to wind up a thing like this? Why didn't you get him a LeapPad, like normal parents?"

"I liked the nostalgic feel," Usagi told him shortly.

"It's cheap merchandise," Mamoru declared. "Where did you get it?" Usagi smirked and fed Harue another spoonful.

"Haru Chiba…and Son," she answered sweetly. Mamoru harrumphed and folded his arms.

"Well, it doesn't matter, it's still cheap. Just get it exchanged tomorrow." Usagi snorted and shook her head.

"Yeah,sure."

"What's wrong with our exchange department."

"They don't exchange anything." Usagi shrugged and tried to get Harue to eat some more food. Mamoru frowned at the back of her head.

"Well, they only exchanged eight hundred thousand yen worth of goods last year. Just get the thing exchanged." Usagi waved him off, pulling the duck towards her.

"Never mind, I'll just buy a new one." Mamoru grabbed the duck back.

"Then I'll get it exchanged for you." Usagi laughed at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you probably could- for a grand piano or something." Mamoru scowled and stood up to leave.

"I've got to get to a… meeting. I'll just go now." He put the book on the table and picked up the duck. "I'll leave the book with you." Usagi nodded and hummed noncommittally. Mamoru backed toward the door uncomfortably and waved. "Well, good night then."

"Good night, and thanks for everything," Usagi said with more than a hint of sarcasm. Mamoru gave another short wave to the two of them and left. Once the door was closed behind him, he groaned angrily and thumped his head lightly against the wall.

"Chiba-san?" Luna was coming up the stairs with a plate covered in foil. She looked at Mamoru curiously as he tried to straighten himself up. He ran a hand nervously through his hair and cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Nekono-san," he said. "I was just about to let myself out." He sidled past Luna and started down the stairs.

"You've been over a lot," Luna observed, effectively freezing him on the spot. She smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side, eyeing him impassively. Mamoru felt as if she were sizing him up.

"It's not very often a man your age helps out a young woman with a child. It's very…kind of you." Mamoru fidgeted uncomfortably under Luna's dark eyed gaze.

"Well, Usagi's a…a very nice girl," he stuttered slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for a meeting." Luna nodded, dismissing him and Mamoru fled the building.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Haru Chiba was waiting for his son when he got home. Mamoru found him sitting in the living room reading the evening paper.

"Hello, Mamoru," Haru said, not looking up from the paper. Mamoru froze on his way up to his room.

"Dad! I almost didn't see you there." Mamoru stood in the doorway and drummed his fingers against the frame. "Well it's been a long day and…"

"Sit down, Mamoru." Haru motioned towards the chair across from him, his eyes still not leaving the paper. Mamoru suddenly had a flash back to his high school days when he got caught sneaking in late.

_I need to find my own apartment_, he thought, settling into his seat. He waited for his father to put down his paper and say what he wanted, but Haru just handed him the business section of the news paper and said nothing. Mamoru scanned the headlines, wondering if there was something there that his father wanted him to see. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"You know, when I was a young man, I used to read the paper with my father every morning before we started our day,"Haru said at last. Mamoru looked up at his father, dropping the paper to his lap. "We'd talk about the stories we were reading, check baseball scores, the weather, things like that."

"Sounds like fun, Dad," Mamoru said. He frowned a bit, wondering where this was going. He didn't have to wait long.

"Then we'd talk about life in general. He would ask about things in my life and talk to me about work. We had a good relationship, your grandfather and I." Haru finally set his paper down and took off his reading glasses. He looked over and his son and tapped his chin with them speculatively. "I wonder if I should have done that with you more often."

"Dad?" Mamoru looked confused. "You think we don't have a good relationship?" Haru sighed and slumped back in his chair.

"I don't know, son," he said. "I love you, and you're a good boy…man…for the most part. You like to have a good time, and so long as you don't take it to the extreme some of your friends do, there's nothing wrong with that. I raised you to be respectful, and you've made me proud. But…" Mamoru leaned forward in his seat.

"But, what?"

"I feel like I don't know you," Haru told Mamoru. "I haven't seen you for more than twenty minutes at a time outside of work for months. And recently you've been acting even stranger. You used to come home before you went out. Now you disappear as soon as you leave work. You're secretive and your entire attitude has changed.

"It has?" Mamoru asked, blinking a few times. He hadn't noticed any big differences in himself.

"This entire week you've come to work on time!" Haru said. Now Mamoru was completely taken aback. Haru hurried on. "Not that I'm complaining. I love it! But you've been more…responsible lately. What's going on? Is it a woman?"

"What? No, Dad, of course not," Mamoru said quickly. It wasn't a lie, after all. He was helping Usagi out with her son, but she wasn't so big in his life that he was changing for her. The fact that he liked to check on her at the start of her 9am shift was simply him being friendly.

"I was just asking," Haru said. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Are you _sure_ it's not a woman?"

"Positive." Haru studied his son for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"Is it a man? I can handle it if it is, but just tell me." Mamoru gaped at his father for a long moment, trying to process that last question. Then he shook his head and went up to his room.

"Good night, Dad."

-:- -:- -:- -:-

_Ok, I strayed slightly from the plot of the movie. Hopefully it wasn't _too_ glaringly obvious. By my count, I have about four or five chapters left, so this story should be finished in the next two weeks, this plot monkey will be off my back, and I can go back to my original (ish) stories ^_^ Tanoshimi, minna-san!_


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi drummed her fingers distractedly against the glass counter while Naru pretended to fix the display behind them. Not that Usagi was complaining about the lull, but the few days between the after-Christmas returns rush and the last minute New Years outfit rush were dead. There were only a few people milling around the toy department and Usagi had long ago given up any semblance of work.

"How are you holding up?" Naru asked. Usagi looked at Naru out of the corner of her eye and shrugged.

"I'm adjusted," she told her friend. "Harue's getting better with sleeping through the night. He only woke me up at three in the morning four times this week." Usagi drummed her fingers on the glass and giggled. "He did the cutest thing this morning, though. While I was changing him he stuck his foot in his mouth and then held it out like he wanted to share it with me. Aww, my little man." Naru smiled and agreed with her friend that it was indeed the cutest thing she'd ever heard a baby did. But Naru was worried about her friend. Usagi was getting far too attached to Harue. What would she do, Naru wondered, when she was finally able to afford the test to prove that she _wasn't_ his mother? She was about to bring this up to Usagi when Umino came over in his new suit and leaned against the counter.

"My two most favorite girls in the entire store!" he greeted them, cheerfully, as he grinned at Naru. Naru blushed a bit and turned to work on a teddy bear display behind the counter. Usagi smiled knowingly at the two of them and gave an encouraging wink at Umino.

_Ask her out!_ She mouthed at him. Umino's eyes widened and he paled a little bit, but he nodded at Usagi determinedly. With a deep breath he leaned over the counter and tried to get Naru's attention.

"Aruite!" The floor manager said, coming up behind Umino. "I'm not paying you to flirt. I need you to go over the orders for the wind up ducks." Umino turned sheepishly around.

"I wasn't flirting sir," he said. "I was…just making sure that these two were doing their jobs." He turned to Usagi and Naru. "Now we need to be efficient, so no more standing around and gabbing." Umino cringed a little at the glares that his friends shot at him, but he spun on his heels quickly and followed his supervisor back to the office.

Usagi and Naru rolled their eyes and went back to work. Naru fiddled with the display while Usagi helped the customers. After a few minuets, it got quiet and Usagi pulled out a ledger book and started making notes on what needed to be restocked before the next wave of customers came in. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone approach. Automatically she looked up and greeted the new customer.

"Welcome to Haru…Oh, good morning Chiba-san. I almost didn't recognize you." Mamoru frowned a bit, disappointed that Usagi recognized him in his disguise. He was wearing a black jacket and a black baseball hat. He had a pair of wide, mirrored sunglasses. He didn't think anyone would know him, but Usagi probably knew his face better than anyone else on the floor. Her aquamarine eyes swept over his outfit quizzically.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. Mamoru grinned triumphantly and pulled out the broken duck.

"I'm going to prove to you that I can get this duck exchanged and politely in less than a minute without anyone knowing me," he told her. "Come with me." Usagi smirked and tugged at Naru's blouse.

"Could you watch the counter for a few minutes? I'm going to take this gentleman to have something…exchanged." Naru hid a smirk of her own and came over to take Usagi's place.

"Haha," she said under her breath. Mamoru looked over at her sharply, but Naru's attention was on another customer who had come over.

Mamoru and Usagi went over to the returns window. An elderly woman was there talking with the clerk. Usagi hit to the side of the window while Mamoru jumped ahead of the woman.

"Excuse me, I need to make an exchange," he said, cutting off the woman as she tried to explain what her problem was. The clerk narrowed his eyes at Mamoru.

"You'll have to wait until I'm done with this lady, sir," he said with thinly veiled contempt. Mamoru, sufficiently chastised went behind the woman while Usagi snickered under her breath.

"…58, 59, 60," she said, looking at her watch. "One minute, you said?" Mamoru glared at her and resisted the urge to stick his tongue at her.

"That doesn't count; I have to wait my turn." Usagi shrugged and rolled her eyes. At least she was getting a break out of this.

"I just don't understand," the woman was saying. "I only bought the crock pot a couple of days ago, and I still have the receipt." The clerk shook his head and shrugged.

"You bought it on sale," he explained to her, boredly checking his finger nails. "And sale items are sold as is."

"But it isn't working," the elderly woman said almost pleadingly. Usagi looked at her sympathetically. This guy was beyond not helpful. He was a jerk. In spite of herself, Usagi's lip curled up a little on one side. Mamoru had no idea what he was getting into. The woman shook her head.

"There's got to be something…"

"Go take it up with the department manager," the clerk said. The woman took her crock pot off of the counter and trudged off to the cookware department. The clerk waved Mamoru forward.

"I just bought this a couple of days ago and it's broken," Mamoru said pulling out the pieces of the duck. The clerk picked them up and examined the pieces.

"I see," he said. "So what's the trouble?" Mamoru frowned at him.

"I just told you, it's broken." The clerk sighed and set the duck's body and severed head down.

"I understand, but _how_ was it broken?" Mamoru froze and glanced over at Usagi. She smirked and motioned with her hand for him to continue.

"Er…well what difference does it make?" he asked.

"I need to know where put the fault." Mamoru huffed and rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"How about we put the fault on the duck and get me a new one?"

"No need to get upset," the clerk said, rolling his eyes. "Do you have the receipt?" Mamoru blinked and leaned towards Usagi.

"Do you have the receipt?" he whispered.

"I threw it out," Usagi whispered back, shrugging.

"You should have kept it," Mamoru hissed. He turned back to the clerk. "I threw it out."

"You should have kept it," the clerk told him.

"How was I supposed to know the duck would break?" Usagi muttered.

"How was I supposed to know the duck would break?" Mamoru asked the clerk.

"The receipt says to keep it for 30 days," he told Mamoru. Usagi rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Well you can't expect me to keep _every_ receipt that I get," she muttered. "My place would be full of them."

"You can't expect me to keep _every_ receipt I get. My house would be full of them," Mamoru retorted to the clerk.

"How dumb," Usagi said, huffing.

"That's dumb," Mamoru said, huffing. The clerk held his hands out, in a way that was meant to be placating.

"Sir, you won't get your exchange by catching an attitude with me," he warned Mamoru.

"I'll say," Usagi whispered, grinning at Mamoru. "Or any other way. Haha!" Mamoru went red with anger and embarrassment.

"Look this is ridiculous!" he said. "I'm getting my exchange and you can sort out the rest how ever you want to!" Mamoru grabbed the broken toy and went back to Naru and Usagi's counter, with Usagi on his heels. Usagi was biting down on her lips trying not to laugh. Mamoru came over and started looking through the display of ducks, tossing random ones over his shoulder. Naru backed away in fright.

"Mister, you can't do that!" she cried. When Mamoru wouldn't listen, she called for help. "Shoplifter! We've got a shoplifter!" Umino, who was making his rounds nearby heard Naru and came to the rescue. He saw the man shoving a duck in his pocked and tackled him.

"Trying to steal from_ this_ store?" he said, knocking Mamoru in to the display. Security guards and the floor manager ran over to apprehend the perp. Mamoru cried out angrily and pushed everyone away. His hat had been knocked off and his sunglasses were askew, revealing his identity to everyone.

"I…I'm sorry Mr. Chiba," Umino stammered. "I…I thought you were a customer…"

"You thought I was _customer_?" Mamoru yelled. "It's a good thing I wasn't or else the store would be getting sued! Who are you and what do you do here?"

"Well, _you know _I'm the assistant floor manager, sir." Umino shifted uncomfortably under Mamoru's piercing dark blue gaze. "I _just got promoted._"

"What did you do _before_ that?" Mamoru demanded.

"I was a stock clerk."

"Well I've got news for you. You're_ still_ a stock clerk!" Mamoru stormed off towards the elevators, leaving Usagi doubled over in laughter and the floor manager looking stricken.

"You've disgraced the toy department," he said, snatching the carnation from Umino's lapel. He stormed away and Naru looked at Umino sympathetically.

"Tough break," she said, shaking her head sadly. Umino looked from the elevator where Mamoru had disappeared, to Usagi trying to regain composure, to the floor manager's retreating back and then turned to Naru.

"They can't do this to me," he declared to her indignantly. "_I_ know where the body's buried!" With that, he stormed off to the break room. Naru looked at him in confusion, and then looked at the clock and sighed.

"It's gonna be another long day," she muttered, straightening up the duck display.


	7. Chapter 7

Mamoru caught up with Usagi as she left for lunch, sans the disguise. He jogged from the elevator to catch her at the door. Usagi smiled as he reached for the door to open it for her.

"Heading out for lunch?" he asked.

"Yup," Usagi said, pulling her worn blue parka close around her. Mamoru frowned at it. It was only a little longer than waist length and it didn't look warm enough for late December and that and a multi-colored wool hat was all she had.

"You don't have anything warmer?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she told him, shrugging off his concern. Mamoru wasn't convinced, and he toyed with the idea of making her grab a heavier coat from the store or giving her his woolen pea coat, but it probably would have swallowed her small frame whole.

"I don't want to you get sick and give it to Harue," he explained his concern more to himself than to her. Usagi grinned and stepped out of the store.

"I haven't been sick in years," she promised him. "And I'm sure Harue wouldn't mind spending a couple of days with his Aunt Luna and Uncle Artemis if I ever did get sick." Usagi giggled to herself about how her landlords had inserted themselves into her and Harue's life. She had to admit, she didn't think she'd be doing as well as she was without her unbelievably nice landlords.

They started off away from the store, Usagi leading the way though the park across the street from the store that she liked to walk through whenever she had time on her breaks. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and inhaled the winter air. Mamoru looked at her quizzically.

"I love the smell of cold air," she explained. "It smells so fresh and clean." Mamoru's lips quirked a bit. He would never admit it, but he found her odd personality quirks endearing. They walked through the park in silence for a few minutes before Usagi looked up at Mamoru confused.

"Are you coming to lunch with me?" she asked him. Mamoru froze for a moment, surprised at her question.

"Well, yes," he said, uncertainly. "I thought I'd treat you since you've been working so hard at work and with Harue... That and I feel I owe you an apology for…earlier." Usagi snickered at the memory of Mamoru losing it with the exchange guy.

"You had me at 'I'll treat'," she told him grinning. The wind picked up a bit and Usagi shivered and pulled her jacket closer around her. Sighing exasperatedly, Mamoru took the grey cashmere scarf from around his neck and draped it across Usagi's shoulders. She looked up in surprise.

"I don't…" she started.

"I'd consider it a personal favor if you just took the scarf," Mamoru said dryly, wrapping it loosely around her neck. Usagi smiled up and him, and tilted her head to the side, as if trying to figure something out.

"You're a really nice guy," she said after a moment. Mamoru blinked a few times, caught off guard by her comment.

"Um, thanks." His cheeks flushed a bit, and Usagi smiled wider.

"I mean I knew that, already," she continued. "You've been a huge help with Harue…despite trying to make me rub baby food into his belly button." Mamoru's flush deepened. " But…"

"But what?" Mamoru asked. Usagi sighed and looked up at him.

"Did you have to demote Umino?" she asked.

"Who?" Mamoru furrowed his brows.

"The guy who tackled you-hohoho," Usagi snickered at the memory, and then stopped when she saw Mamoru's face darken. "Oh, come on! You really looked like some crazy person trying to steal from the store. It was either Umino or the security guards!" Usagi poked Mamoru accusingly. "I think it was brave of him. I mean after all, if you were actually the crazy man you looked like, you could have been carrying a gun or something." Mamoru huffed and rolled his eyes, but he knew Usagi was right.

"Fine, I'll give him his job back." He looked down at Usagi suspiciously. "You're awfully defensive of this guy," he said. "Do you like him or something?" Usagi burst out in peals of laughter.

"No way!" Usagi told him. "I mean, he's a great guy and all, but he is so not my type. Besides, he's got a huge crush on Naru." Mamoru looked at Usagi out of the corner of his eye and his mouth twitched up into something like a smirk.

"Umino's not your type?" he asked. Usagi shook her head in a decidedly. "So…what is your type?" Usagi sputtered at bit and blushed.

"Well, I don't…Why are you hoping _you're _my type?" Now Mamoru's face flushed again, and he cursed his ancestors for his thin blood.

"No! I mean…I was just wondering if you had graduated from coffee pot throwers." Usagi stopped and threw her hands up exasperatedly.

"C'mon! You don't even know the circumstances!" she said. "Besides he wasn't _all_ bad _all_ the time. He…played piano." Usagi mentally kicked herself for giving her fake ex more details. The less Mamoru knew about him, the better.

"Right," Mamoru laughed sardonically. "Of _course_ you'd go for a musician." Usagi put her hands on her hips.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Two elderly ladies sitting on a bench nearby giggled at the pair.

"Michiko, how sweet a lover's quarrel!" said the one with faint purplish hair. She clapped her hands delightedly and nudged her companion.

"Oh, I remember when Taishi and I were at that stage!" Michiko, the woman with steel grey hair. Usagi and Mamoru heard their comments and went bright red. Mamoru put his arm around Usagi's shoulder and lead her away hurriedly. After a few moments he cleared his throat.

"So what do you want for lunch?" he asked her.

"Pizza."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "We could go to a café or something. Wherever you like, it's not an issue with price." Usagi scoffed at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really trying to show off? For _me_?" she asked incredulously. Mamoru flushed slightly and back tracked, holding his hands up.

"Oh, no! No I just…er… what I mean is I offered to treat so you can get anything you'd like. I didn't want you to feel like…" Usagi just waved it off, very clearly amused.

"I'm just kidding you," she said laughing. "And I really want pizza. I know this great place that's really close. C'mon." Usagi grabbed Mamoru's arm and pulled him along through the park. He stumbled a bit, before he caught up with her pace.

"What's the rush?" he asked her.

"I only get 45 minutes for lunch, Chiba. I don't want to spend it strolling in the park." Mamoru chuckled and allowed her to lead him through the park.

The pizza place was a family style sit down restaurant, with an odd magic shop theme. It was called the Magic Pizza, and the waiter came to their table dressed in a black and red cape with a matching top hat.

"You should borrow that," Usagi said. "I think you'd look good in a cape and hat."

"Yeah maybe I will…when Batman decides the Justice League needs another member." Mamoru rolled his eyes when the waiter 'magically' produced a couple of menus that he had clearly pulled from behind his cape.

"You actually like this place?" he asked when the waiter was gone.

"Don't knock it, ok. This place is awesome and it has the best pizza in Tokyo," Usagi told him, opening her menu. "Besides, the theme of this place changes like every week. Last month they were Pizza Barn. We had to sit on barrels and there was straw and chickens running around." Mamoru made a face.

"That doesn't sound sanitary."

"The health inspector didn't think so either, so the owner had to change the theme again. I think the next one was a race car theme. That was fun, but it was too loud. Then there was Night of the Living Pizza. All the waiters dressed up as zombies…" Mamoru was growing more and more dubious by the second. The waiter came back with their drinks and for their orders. Mamoru couldn't bring himself to pick something, so Usagi ordered for them both.

"You wimp," Usagi said, making a face at Mamoru after asking the waiter to bring four slices of her usual order of tomato, spinach and chicken pizza.

"You'll have to forgive my lack of confidence in a place that once housed farm animals and the walking dead," Mamoru retorted.

"Pssh! Don't worry, you'll love it." Usagi sat back in her seat and rolled her eyes at her boss. "So, we've got a long weekend coming up. Any plans?" Mamoru blanked for a moment.

"Oh, yeah, New Years Eve is tomorrow. Well a friend of mine is having a party. I might go to that." Usagi nodded her head.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." She drummed her fingers on the table and looked over to Mamoru a couple of times. She looked like she was trying to figure out a question. She tilted her head to one side and searched Mamoru's face quizzically. "Are we friends now?"

"Huh?" The question caught Mamoru out of the blue and he gaped for a moment.

"Are we friends?" Usagi repeated her question. "We've been hanging out a lot and, well, I know you're technically my boss, but come on, let's face it, I can't take you seriously as an authority figure anymore. Especially not after today." Mamoru fixed her with his most dead pan gaze, but instead of finding it intimidating, Usagi just started giggling.

"You see?"

"Ok, so you don't respect me and now we're friends?" Mamoru asked. His irritation was only half faked.

"Chiba, don't be moldy pizza crust behind the oven," Usagi scoffed at him. "Of course I respect you…sort of. But seriously, you're at my place all the time. You help me out with Harue. We grab pizza together…"

"Well, this is only one time," Mamoru pointed out. Usagi waved her hand irritably.

"You know we'll wind up doing it again. My point is we don't have a normal boss/employee relationship. So are we friends, or am I just a pity case?"

"Well you're definitely not a pity case," Mamoru said quickly. "…So I guess we're friends."

"Great!" Their pizza arrived just then, and as much as Mamoru hated to admit it, Usagi was right about the pizza. It was rare to find pizza in Japan that tasted authentic. Mamoru hadn't had anything like it since the last time he and his father were in New York City on business. He mentioned it to Usagi and started a conversation on past trips he'd taken. Mamoru, Usagi found out, had been all over the U.S. and Europe. He had even studied in Paris for a couple of years in high school and spoke fluent French.

"Wow, the furthest I've ever been is Okinawa," Usagi said, impressed. "My mother took me when I was in high school." Usagi's smile faded a bit when she brought up her mother, and Mamoru felt a pull of sympathy.

"I lost my mother, too," he told her. "What was she like?" Usagi looked at him surprised that he wanted to hear about her.

"She was a pain in the butt, actually," she told him. Mamoru was taken aback at that. "Don't get me wrong. I loved my mother. She was my closest friend and I could tell her anything. But she _always_ told me what she thought, and she _never_ sugarcoated _anything_. I remember last year, a few days before she died, I went to visit her after class and I had been crying. I guess she could tell, because she told me to put my big girl pants on and suck it up. 'You have your cry, and move on,' she says to me. ' You to take of yourself now, so don't screw it up'." Usagi laughed at the memory of that day, but there were tears in her eyes.

Mamoru didn't know what to say, so he reached across the table and took Usagi's hand. His was nearly twice the size of hers and he was struck once more at how deceptively fragile Usagi looked.

"You didn't screw up," Mamoru assured Usagi. She looked surprised at that statement. Then she laughed outright.

"I didn't think I did," she said, still laughing. "Well not that badly. Ok so, I dropped out of school. and I'm taking care of a baby. And no, ok, offense, but working at Chiba's isn't exactly a career goal. But I don't think the damage is permanent. My mom always said you can fix anything in life until you're dead. I have plans, don't worry." Usagi winked at him and ate the last bit of her crust. Mamoru stared at Usagi with wide eyes. What, he wondered, is this girl made of? "Now, come on, my break's almost over." She stood up and put on her coat and Mamoru's scarf and outside the door while he paid the bill. The cashier, a middle aged woman with graying hair, smiled at Mamoru.

"You and your girlfriend make a lovely couple," she told him as she counted out his change.

"What…? Oh, no, we're just friends," he told her. The cashier just smiled at him knowingly and gave him his money. Outside, Usagi pointed to her watch and motioned for him to hurry up. Mamoru smiled in amusement and went out to her.

"It's not like you're going to get in trouble," he said. "You're with me…" The cashier watched them bicker as they made their way to the park. She grinned at their retreating forms and hummed the wedding march under her breath.

"Young love," she sighed before turning to greet some customers just coming in.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Umino pouted as he watched Usagi and Mamoru enter the building, laughing together. They had left together too, so he could only assume they had lunch together. He hoped that Usagi had talked to him about getting his job back, but he didn't get a chance to talk to her. As soon as she got back to the toy department, the store was swamped with the first wave of Christmas exchanges and the crowd didn't let up until after her shift was over. Mamoru was also caught back up into work as soon as he returned. None of the managers said anything to Umino. Period. The floor manager wouldn't even look at him, so Umino had to do his stock clerk duties in his suit. His indignance grew through the rest of his shift.

"He can't do this to me," he muttered as he restocked toy shelves. "Chiba, that rat fink! Takes away my job. And then he makes poor Usagi work all day while she's got _his_ kid waiting for her at home. Bet he doesn't care about what she thinks at all! No wonder he demoted me so easily…" All the parents with small children in tow steered clear of bespectacled man with the dark face talking to himself angrily, and Umino plotted revenge for himself…_and _Usagi, of course. Mamoru Chiba wouldn't know what hit him!

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

_I kind of like this chapter but all feed back is welcome. I love that my reviewers love it, keep reading, please! And be brutally honest whether you loved it or hated it! But all flames will be put in a pile and used to roast all those who consider rudeness to be constructive!...Haha, just kidding :)…Or am I? Ok, I am, but I wanted to say something dramatic._

_Later!_

_Lady Hawk 3_


	8. Chapter 8

_Someone told me in a review that they like the fact that my updates are so frequent, so I decided to keep making them happy! I have by my count about 3 more chapters to go. Bear with me!_

New Year's Eve arrived and found Mamoru in his room getting ready for his friend's party. He hummed under his breath as he tried to get his tie.

"You're doing it all wrong." Mamoru turned and glared at his computer screen. Motoki grinned back at him and typed something into the instant message box on his Vchat window. A second later a link popped up.

"This site has instructions on doing a bow tie." Motoki leaned closer to his computer and squinted at his friend. "Isn't it a _black tie_ affair?" Mamoru paused for a moment and looked at his white bowtie, and then shrugged.

"You know I like to stand out," he said. Motoki snickered and nodded.

"Yeah, like when you wore that white tux with a pink shirt to prom?" Mamoru turned and glared at Motoki again.

"I thought we agreed never to mention that again."

"Hey man, I don't need to say anything. There are pictures. I hope your dad shows them to your date. Who are you going with again?"

"That model I went out with a few weeks ago. Ann…something," Mamoru told him. He checked his watch and muttered under his breath. "I almost forgot to call and make sure she's ready." Mamoru abandoned his tie and picked up the phone. The line rang a couple of times before Ann picked up.

"Hello?" Ann said smoothly.

"Hello, Ann. It's Mamoru." Mamoru put Ann on speaker and pulled up the link Motoki sent him.

"Mamoru? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ann asked, some what surprised.

"I just wanted to call and make sure you're getting ready. I'm picking you up in about half an hour." Ann chuckled on the other end and Motoki snickered as he watched his friend fumble with his tie.

"Are you under the impression we have a date?" Mamoru froze and Motoki looked at his friend incredulously.

"Well, don't we?" Mamoru asked.

"The last thing you said to me…three weeks ago was that you'd call," Ann told him. Mamoru racked his brains trying to think of something to say to convince Ann she was supposed to be going out with him that night.

"What else have you got to do tonight?" Mamoru asked. Motoki slapped his hand to his face and shook his head. For such a lady killer, his best friend was an idiot with women.

"It just so happens I have a date tonight," Ann told him smugly. "I'm sorry you'll have to go alone." Mamoru looked at the phone crossly.

"No I won't. I just have to find another date, that's all."

"On New Year's Eve? An hour and a half before the party starts?" Ann chuckled. "I'd love to meet her."

"I'd love to introduce you," Mamoru retorted. "I have just the girl in mind, and she's gorgeous!"

"Alright then, I'll see you _both_ at the party." Ann laughed once more and hung up the phone. Mamoru glared at the phone and pressed the off button.

"You believe her?" Mamoru asked Motoki. "I'm glad I'm not stuck with her tonight. She's irritating!"

"Yeah, sure. So who _are_ you going to ask, my brilliant friend?" Motoki asked Mamoru. "You have about an hour to find a beautiful woman who has nothing else to do tonight and doesn't mind being your stand in date." Mamoru blanched and chewed his thumbnail absently. Who could he ask? Where was there a beautiful woman who had nothing else to do on New Year's Eve and wouldn't mind being his stand in date?

"I've got it!" Mamoru declared. "I know the perfect girl." Motoki shook his head disbelievingly.

"Well, I hope you're right," he said. "I would hate for you to embarrass yourself tonight. Especially since I won't be there. I have to go. Reika and her parents will be back from the store any minute. We're going to a luau tonight."

"Right," Mamoru said, finishing his tie. "Have fun in Hawaii!"

"See you." Motoki exited the chat and the window went blank.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Usagi looked up from her book in surprise when the door bell rang. She wasn't expecting company, and unless the Chinese restaurant had hired a psychic, it wouldn't be the delivery boy. The bell rang again and Usagi went to open the door before whoever it was woke Harue.

"Mamoru?" Her boss was standing at her door looking dressed for a wedding. He smiled at her and she stood aside to let him in. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Well, it occurred to me that you might be having a boring evening, so I thought I'd see if you wanted to go to a party with me." Usagi looked at him quizzically, and then understanding dawned on her face as she leaned against the open door.

"Stood up, huh?" she asked him. Mamoru's face blanched and he smiled nervously.

"What…?"

"You. Were. Stood. Up," Usagi repeated. Mamoru looked like he was going to deny it, but gave up.

"Yeah," he said. "There was a mix up with my date, and now I don't have one." Usagi sighed and looked away from Mamoru. On one hand, she was a bit upset that she was his second choice, but on the other hand she could use some fun. Then Usagi looked back and Mamoru and realized that it didn't matter either way.

"Look, I'd love to go with you," she told him. "But with you in your…" she pointed to his tuxedo and dress coat, "…and me in my… Well, we'd make half of a lovely couple." Usagi motioned to her house clothes, old sweatpants and the red and white tee-shirt from her old university. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she had a pair of tattered grayish bunny slippers on her feet. Mamoru almost smiled. It was a good look for her; relaxed and natural. He had a feeling that she'd still be pretty in a paper sack. But she was right about it being in appropriate for the party.

"Leave your clothes to me," he said.

"Well, what about Harue…?"

"We'll take care of him!" Luna and Artemis poked their heads into the open door and startled both Usagi and Mamoru. They walked into the apartment and Luna pulled Usagi away from the door.

"You deserve a night out," she said. "Artemis and I don't have any plans for this evening. You should go enjoy yourself. We'll watch the little darling." Usagi started to protest.

"No, I can't ask you to give up your night…"

"We insist," Artemis said. "Go out and be young. Have fun!"

"It's three against one, Usagi," Mamoru said. He gave her his most pitiful face. "I've already been stood up once. Please don't make me go through it again?" Usagi rolled her eyes at Mamoru.

"Alright I'll go," she relented. She looked at the mirror by her door and groaned. "I need something to wear!" Mamoru pulled out his cell phone and made a call to the security guards at the store. Luna pulled Usagi into her room to help her with her hair and make up. Artemis gently lifted Harue from his crib and took him down to his and Luna's apartment, and the whirlwind commenced.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

An hour and a half later, Mamoru and Usagi arrived at the party. Mamoru had had a stunning shimmering gold spaghetti strap evening dress delivered to Usagi's apartment with a knee length brown faux fox fur coat. Luna had pulled her long blonde hair into a simple and elegant side chignon and did her makeup to go with the evening's theme of 1920s Hollywood. Usagi saw herself in the mirror and was happy to see that in a little less than an hour, she had managed to turn into an old Hollywood knockout, Cinderella style. Then they arrived at the party, which was being held in the biggest ballroom in the Tokyo Hilton Hotel, complete with a big jazz band in zoot suits. Usagi was slightly intimidated by everything and moved unconsciously closer to Mamoru.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he assured her.

"I don't know what to say to these people," she whispered back. Mamoru took her hand in his and leaned closer as he lead him towards the table his friends were sitting at.

"Don't say anything to the men, and the women probably won't speak to you." Usagi looked over the table and stopped at a man with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and eyes almost as dark blue as Mamoru's.

"Not even him?" Usagi whispered to Mamoru. "He's cute."

"Especially not him," Mamoru said quickly. "He's a wolf." Usagi grinned up at Mamoru, but said nothing else because they had arrived at the table.

"Hi everyone," he said. His gaze rested pointedly on Ann who was hanging on to her date and looking Usagi over from head to toe. The man who had caught Usagi's eye earlier stood up and came over to the new couple.

"Hey, Mamoru, I'm so glad you could make it," he said. He shook Mamoru's hand, but grinned at Usagi. Mamoru cleared his throat irritably, and wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist protectively.

"I'm up here, Seiya," he said. Seiya chuckled and clasped Mamoru's shoulder.

"Well, why don't you introduce us to your lovely date?" Seiya asked. "Where on earth have you been hiding her, and are there more like her?"

"This is Anaïs," he told everyone. If Usagi was surprised, she made no hint of it. "She's the daughter of a business partner from France. She visiting for a few weeks and doesn't speak a word of Japanese." Usagi smiled and waved at the people at the table as Mamoru pulled out a chair for her and sat next to her.

"It's awfully convenient that you happened to be free tonight, sweetie," Ann said saccharinely to Usagi.

"Don't bother, Ann, she doesn't understand you," Mamoru cut in smoothly. He turned to Usagi and said something to her in French. Usagi smiled widely, trying not to giggle, and answered him in French sounding nonsense.

"Crie du chat! Le cheatau et au lait," she said nodding at Ann.

"She says it is great she happened to be free," Mamoru translated to Ann. "And she also says she loves your dress. She bought one just like it. Last season." Ann's nostrils flared, but the rest of her face gave nothing away of her irritation. Usagi smiled at Mamoru and patted his hand. The band started and Seiya stood up and offered his hand to Usagi.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her. She stared from hand to his face blankly and Seiya looked at Mamoru. Sighing, Mamoru spoke to Usagi in French again. Her face lit up when she understood, then she turned and nodded at Seiya, taking his hand. He lead her out to the dance floor and danced with her for three dances. Then another man came and claimed Usagi as his dance partner. Then another man cut in. Mamrou, meanwhile sat at the table watching somewhat irritably as Usagi was twirled around the dance floor with almost every man who hadn't come with a date, and several who did. Several times, Usagi looked over at Mamoru sitting alone at the table and motioned for him to grab a partner and get on the floor, but Mamoru refused and motioned for her to have fun, kicking himself as he did.

While Usagi danced, the waiters brought out the different courses of the evening's meal, but by the time Usagi finally got tired of dancing, all that was left was the melted remains of desert. She spooned the liquefied ice cream distastefully. Usagi nonchalantly grabbed a horn and held the streamered end over her mouth.

"Psst!" she hissed at Mamoru. "I'm hungry." Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to be everyone's dance partner," he retorted. Usagi looked up at him bewildered and wide eyed and Mamoru sighed. "I'm sorry. How about we get out of here and find you something to eat?" Usagi frowned and held the horn up again.

"But I'm having fun," she said.

"Ok, then we'll stay."

"But I'm hungry!" Mamoru sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Then let's go." Usagi huffed and stood up.

"Ok, fine." Seiya and a few of Mamoru's friends came back to the table as they prepared to leave.

"Don't tell me you're leaving already," Seiya said. "It's only 10.45." Mamoru shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, Seiya, but we do have other places to go before the night is over."

"Well, if you have to," Seiya said disappointedly. He took Usagi's hand and kissed it. It was very wet, and Usagi had to fight the urge to wipe the saliva on Seiya's jacket. "Please tell Anaïs that it was wonderful to meet her and she's a great dancer." Mamoru said something in French to Usagi and she smiled at Seiya.

"Tu et le jeun homme. Je suis la jeunne filis," she said kindly. Seiya stared at her blankly and turned to Mamoru for a translation.

"She says it was nice to meet you too. And you could use a few dance lessons." Usagi smiled brightly at the stunned Seiya and nodded. Mamoru bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Ok, Usagi, we need to go," he told her. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Usagi nodded and turned to the people sitting at the table.

" 'Appy…nuuu….eh…." Usagi made a good show of struggling with the words. She turned to Mamoru for the last word and he pretended to whisper in her ear again. Usagi giggled a little then turned back to the table. " 'Appy …nuuu…'eah!"

It took Mamoru's friends a moment to figure out what she said, but once they got it, they applauded her and returned her 'Happy New Year' wish. Waving goodnight, Mamoru put his hand on her back and guided her over to the coat room.

"Did you have fun?" he asked her, helping Usagi into her coat.

"Yes, but Seiya was a bit boring," she said. "He wouldn't shut up about himself the whole time we were dancing."

"There you are! Leaving so soon?" Ann stepped in front of them.

"Yes, we are, Ann," Mamoru said. "We've got other people to see."

"I have to admit you did it, Mamoru," Ann said looking over Usagi once more. "She's not bad for a stand in. Of course I'd just as soon go stag." Usgai raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"With those shoulders, I'm sure you could, too," she said in perfect Japanese before pushing past Ann. Ann's jaw dropped in astonishment and she stared after Usagi. Mamoru straightened his coat and put a hand on Ann's shoulder. Then he doubled over laughing hysterically and followed Usagi out, laughing all the way.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

_I love it when Ann get's egg on her face! Almost as much as I love your reviews! Make my day and tell me if you like it, love it, or can't get enough of it! If you have constructive criticism, that's welcome, too! And for a limited time only, every review gets a customized song performed by me! Better hurry though the offer is only good for….oh…sorry, it expired…But review anyway!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry, this chapter had to be reuploaded because I was a dummy and forgot to proof read it before I posted it. No major changes...or at least no major changes that most people would notice...**I** thought it was important enough to change anyway. But here's chapter 9!_

It was harder than they expected to find food at that hour. All the restaurants in the area were full and had no less than an hour and a half wait.

"Let's just get some sandwiches or something," Usagi said after the maitre d' of the fourth restaurant told them the earliest table wouldn't be available for another two hours. "There's always a convenience store or something open. I'll settle for some sort of meat on a stick." Mamoru huffed in annoyance and moved away from the host's stand.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just wanted to make sure you're having a good time."

"Are you kidding?"Usagi laughed and walked out into the cold January air ahead of Mamoru. "This is the best New Year's Eve I've ever had. I'm having a blast!"

"Really?" Mamoru looked skeptical, but Usagi's smile was genuine.

"Absolutely! I got to dress up and go dancing. I got to spend the evening pretending to be a French heiress and hear people say the wildest things! Did you know that people tend to be way more open around someone who can't understand them? Your friend Seiya for instance. If he ever makes me angry, I've got enough out of him to blackmail him for the rest of his life!" Usagi chuckled sinisterly and Mamoru suddenly wanted to know what Seiya talked about. Usagi's chuckles turned into outright laughter and she had to hang onto Mamoru's arm. "And, oh my goose! Did you see Ann's face when…hahaha! Please believe me, I am having more fun than I've had since I got to Tokyo!" Mamoru had to laugh with her, and he realized that he was having a great time, too.

"I guess, you're right," he admitted. "This has been one of my best New Years Eves, too."

"Good!" Usagi said. She grabbed his arm and let him lead them off to find an open sandwich shop. As they stepped away from the street where the restaurant was, the crowd got heavier. There was a gaggle of people of all ages making their way through the busy Shinjuku area. They didn't find a sandwich shop, but there was a stand selling crepes and they got two. They sat on a bench and watched the crowd. At one point Usagi nudged Mamoru and pointed out a middle aged couple kissing by the crepe stand and grinned.

"They're a bit early, aren't they?" she commented, looking at her watch. It was about eight minutes before midnight.

"Well, I just hope I'm that happy when I'm their age," Mamoru chuckled. They finished their crepes and stood up.

"Ouch!" Usagi muttered. Mamoru grabbed her arms and supported her weight while he checked her over for injuries.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, but these shoes are starting to pinch my toes!" She reached down and took off the gold strappy stilettos that she had been wearing for hours. Her feet met the cold asphalt and she shivered, and then sighed in relief. "That's better. Look, three minutes till midnight!" Usagi pointed to the clock tower over looking the park where they stood. The crowd was most concentrated around it's base and Usagi and Mamoru made their way over to the throng.

The people were laughing and cheering as they waited for the old year to end and the new one to begin. Strangers shook each others hands and hugged, and several cans of wine and beer passed hands. Someone started a conga line and it wound its way through the crowd, pushing if it had to. Usagi and Mamoru tried to grab hands as the line made its windy way towards them, but Usagi stumbled backwards to avoid getting her toes trampled and suddenly she and Mamoru were separated in the New Year's mosh pit.

"Mamoru!" Usagi called, but her voice was drowned out by the cheering crowd. The minute hand hit 11.58 and the din grew even louder. Suddenly, being jostled around wasn't as much fun as it had been at 11.57. Usagi tried to push her way through, but she got swept up and turned around and had no idea where she was going. Frustrated, she put her hands on the shoulders of two larger men standing nearby and pushed her self up to see if she could spot Mamoru. He must have had the same idea because she thought she spotted his raven black hair popping out of the crowd, too. She moved towards where she thought she saw him and jumped up again. It was definitely him, so she moved closer and jumped up once more. This time they jumped at the same time and were close enough to grab each other's hand. Mamoru pulled Usagi through the crowd to him just as the clock struck midnight.

"Happy New Year," he mouthed. Usagi smiled brightly.

"Happy New Year," she mouthed back. Mamoru pushed back some hair that managed to escape Usagi's bun, and then he leaned in and kissed her. Around them the crowd erupted into a deafening roar, but they heard nothing.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

It was two a.m. by the time they managed to get back to Usagi's apartment. There were a lot of people milling around the streets, so Mamoru had his limo driver drop the couple off a few blocks from Usagi's place and they walked in a comfortable silence with their hands interlaced. Mamoru checked his watch when they reached the stoop, and then leaned in to kiss Usagi again.

"It's midnight in Jakarta," he said, smiling impishly. "Want to stay up for midnight in Moscow?" Usagi turned her head away to hide her blush and giggled a little.

"No, I think it's time for me to get to bed," Usagi told him. She looked down at their hands and smiled. She felt content, something she hadn't felt in a while. "This was really one of the best nights of my life." Mamoru's smile softened and he caressed Usagi's face.

"Me, too," he told her. For a moment Usagi thought he would kiss her again, but he let his and fall to his side. "How about we go for a drive tomorrow? We could go up to Mt. Mitake or something."

"I don' know," Usagi said. "It might be too cold for the baby." Mamoru's face fell at that.

"Oh, yeah. The baby." Usagi felt a sharp pain in her heart and she turned her face away.

"Well, we might go to the park tomorrow afternoon. Around three," Usagi said, hopefully. "Maybe you could join us there?"

"Yeah, maybe." Usagi wasn't convinced, but she made herself smile. Mamoru hadn't let go of her hand yet. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, Usagi," he said.

"Good night, Mamoru." Usagi turned and went inside and shut the door behind her. Sighing, she leaned against it and tried to force a sudden wave of tears down.

"Get a hold of yourself, Usagi," she hissed at herself. " You've only known him three weeks." But her heart told her that didn't matter as she trudged up the stairs to her apartment. Luna and Artemis had fallen asleep on the couch, Luna curled up to Artemis' side. They stirred and sat up when they heard Usagi come in.

"I'm sorry I was out so late," she whispered apologetically. "It was really crowded out there."

"Don't worry about it," Luna whispered back.

"How was he?"

"A sweetheart as always," Artemis told her. Usagi went over to Harue's bassinette and laughed when she saw his big bright blue eyes looked up at her.

"Well, he's still awake!" she said, lifting him out and kissing his cheek.

"Guess he wanted to join the party, too," Artemis joked.

"We should get going," Luna said, yawning. "Oh, Usagi, our son and his girlfriend are coming to visit tomorrow. They'll be here all week, so if you get a chance stop by and meet them?" Usagi promised she would and Luna and Artemis left wishing both Usagi and Harue sweet dreams.

"And I want to hear all about your _date_," Luna whispered before she left. She winked at Usagi and shut the door behind her. Usagi felt like a stone had been rolled over her heart when she thought about Mamoru. She took off her coat and sat on the couch next to the bassinette. Harue looked up at her and gurgled happily. Usagi smiled at him despite herself.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked him, pulling her legs up on the couch. "I like him. I think he likes me, too, but I get the feeling he's not so crazy about you." Harue threw his arms and started fussing. Usagi pulled him into her arms and cradled him. "Don't worry about that. _You're_ my number one guy. He can't change that. Still, it would have been nice…" Usagi kissed Harue's forehead and realized she was telling the truth. She couldn't give Harue up now. No matter how hurt she felt about Mamoru, having Harue there in her arms felt right. She was his mother now, for better or worse. Usagi giggled at that thought.

"I guess I'm a mommy now!" she told Harue, kissing his head again. She put him to sleep and changed into her pajamas. She curled up on the couch that night and slept with her head by Harue's.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Mamoru crept back into his house at around three in the morning. It was the first time he had snuck back in since high school, but he didn't want to speak to his father at that point. He got upstairs quickly and silently and turned his computer on. Motoki wasn't logged into his V-chat account, so Mamoru called his cell phone instead.

"Who's 'is?" Motoki answered groggily.

"Motoki it's me," Mamoru said. He plugged his microphone into the computer so he wouldn't have to talk as loud. "I need to talk to you."

"Do you have any idea what time it is over here, Mamoru?"

"I don't know," Mamoru huffed and ran his hand through his hair. "I forget what the time difference is. It's a little after three in the morning here. By the way, Happy New Year."

"New Year's Eve. Hawaii's a day behind Japan." Motoki sounded less groggy, but his voice was still low. "Hold on a second. I need to go outside. I don't want to wake Reika's cousins. It's only 8 am here." Mamoru looked at the phone in confusion.

"Wake who?"

"Reika's cousins came to visit and we wound up sharing the guest room," Motoki explained. Mamoru could hear a door sliding in the background, and birds chirping. Motoki yawned into the phone. "So, what's so important that you had to call me this early?"

"Motoki, I kissed Usagi," Mamoru blurted. The line went silent, and only the occasional bird let Mamoru know that Motoki was still there.

"…You kissed who?" Mamoru growled his frustration.

"Usagi! You know…the woman with the baby."

"Oh! Her!...Wait, when did you kiss her?"

"Tonight. After the we left the party."

"I see. Wait, didn't you go with Ann?" Motoki asked. "Oh, wait, that's right, Ann canceled on you." Mamoru buried his head in his hands and groaned.

"Motoki, you are useless at this." His friend chuckled and yawned again.

"Only until I have my morning coffee," Motoki countered. He lowered his voice and Mamoru could hear the door sliding again. "Look, I'm going to get some coffee. Why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what happened, ok?"

So Mamoru explained what happened from the beginning; helping Usagi with Harue; their friendship; convincing Usagi to go out with him, the party, and Seiya and Ann; crepes in Shibuya, and the kiss at midnight.

"Wow," Motoki said at the end.

"Yeah." Mamoru leaned forward and ran his hands over his face.

"So now what?" Motoki asked him. "Are you in love with her?"

"How can I be in love with her? I just met her three weeks ago." Mamoru knew there was something there though. Maybe it wasn't love, but he felt something.

"Stranger things have happened. You have been spending a lot of time with her," Motoki pointed out. "She sounds like a great person from your description. I mean aside from her trying to ditch her kid with you. And she's very beautiful."

"I know," Mamoru groaned. "What am I going to do?" On the other end, Motoki laughed incredulously.

"Are you kidding?" he scoffed. "Ask her out. Woo her. Sweep her off her feet and see where it goes."  
"Did you just say 'woo'," Mamoru asked. Then he shook his head, trying to refocus. "And anyway, it's not that simple. She's got a kid…"

"And that's a deal breaker?" Motoki asked curiously.

"Yes…No….I don't know," Mamoru said. "I mean, I like Harue, but what happens if Usagi and I start dating and it doesn't end well? What's that going to mean for him?" Motoki had no answer for him. The two friends talked for a few minutes longer, then Reika's family began to wake up and they said their goodbyes. Mamoru went to sleep feeling more confused and lost than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

"Usagi, you can't be serious!" Naru cried at the other end of the phone. Usagi pulled the receiver away from her ear and winced.

"A little louder, Naru," she said sarcastically. "I can still hear." Naru sighed impatiently and Usagi could picture her pinching the bridge of her nose the way she did when she got irritated.

"Look, Usagi," Naru began. "I know that Harue is an adorable little boy and I think anyone who spent anytime with him would fall in love with the kid. But Usagi, think about this! You can't raise a baby alone." Usagi rolled her eyes and checked in Harue's cradle. He slept quietly for the moment.

"Naru, I'm not…."

"No, listen to me, Usagi! I know that you're getting a lot of help from your landlords and from Mamoru Chiba- I want details on _that_ by the way." Usagi blushed but didn't say anything. "But it isn't always going to be that simple. You are not their responsibility and Harue is _not_ your child."

"Naru, I'm not stupid ok?" Naru snorted in disagreement, but Usagi ignored her. "I _know_ I can't rely on Luna and Artemis, or…Mamoru forever. I have plans. I know an art collector who said he liked my work. I can get in contact with him and see if he can sell any more for me. I sold a piece to him once. I got 50 thousand yen for it."

"Didn't you tell me that you haven't done any new work in a year?" Naru asked pointedly. "And what happens if your art doesn't sell like you hope? You can't rely on that income. It's fine if you're alone, but you want to raise a baby along with that." Naru had a point, but Usagi wouldn't admit that to herself. She would find a way to take care of Harue, even if it meant selling her organs. Usagi checked the clock.

"Well, I'd hate to cut this chat short, but I need to get Harue and me ready to go," she told Naru. Her friend sputtered a protest, but Usagi hung up before Naru could say anything else. It was just after noon, but she had been up since eight, despite her late night. Her nerves had been on edge ever since, giving her a strange burst of energy.

"Better than coffee," she muttered, looking around her apartment which she had spent all morning cleaning. After checking on Harue, Usagi showered and changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a soft blue turtleneck sweater. Feeling lazy, she left her hair down and pulled it back with a ribbon. Then she went to wake Harue.

"Come on sweetie," Usagi said, lifting the baby from his bassinette. "Nap time's over. We're going to the park!" Usagi fed Harue and then got him ready to leave, too. She bundled him up against the chilled winter air, though the weather had been pretty mild as of late. The carriage was kept downstairs in a storage closet by the front door. Luna and Artemis came out of their office chatting excitedly and saw Usagi trying to get the closet open while trying to hold onto Harue at the same time.

"Here, sweetie, let us help you with that," Luna said, chuckling. She went to relieve Usagi of her squirmy burden and Artemis retrieved the carriage from the closet and opened it up. Usagi looked at them gratefully.

"Thank you!" Usagi moved back from closet and took the time to close up her coat.

"Are you sure he'll be warm enough in that?" Artemis asked jokingly, looking at Harue's full body down jumper. Usagi blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Do you think it's too much?" she asked her landlords. "I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't get cold…But it is a little warmer than usual today." Usagi looked out the front door and tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"No, you did fine," Luna assured her. She put Harue into the carriage and strapped him in. "Babies need to be protected in the cold. Don't mind Artemis. He's just excited because Zoicite came in early this morning."

"Hey, don't look at me," Artemis said, putting his hands up defensively. "This one's been cooking all day." Luna laughed and shrugged. She had made a veritable feast because her son's girlfriend was supposed to visit that night, but she went a bit overboard and now the kitchen was stocked to feed a professional baseball team.

"Usagi, come over later," Luna suggested. "We have plenty to eat."

"Ha! I'll say," Artemis muttered. Luna kept smiling as she elbowed her husband in the gut.

"And we'd love for you to meet Zoicite and Ami."

"Thanks for the invite," Usagi said. "I'll try to stop by later on. We should get going now."

"Meeting someone?" Luna asked, smiling knowingly. Usagi blushed for what felt like the gazillionth time in the past few days, and shook her head.

"No," she said. Then she hesitated. "Well, probably not. I don't know…" Luna's smile grew and she raised an eyebrow.

"Would this someone you might be meeting be about 6'5" with black hair and dark blue eyes?" Usagi giggled nervously and scratched her neck. Artemis cut in before she had to answer, though.

"Luna, come on, you're embarrassing the poor girl," he said. "And if you're not, you're embarrassing me." Luna looked at Artemis dryly.

"Well, then I guess we're even for all the times you've embarrassed me." Usagi laughed at the pair and pushed the carriage through the door.

"I'll see you two later," she said. Luna looked up from her spat with Artemis and waved goodbye.

"Dinner's at 7!" Luna told her. "And feel free to bring a _guest_." Luna winked at Usagi, making her blush once more. "I'm serious about how much food I made." Usagi promised she'd try to make it to dinner, then left the building. Luna watched Usagi wheel Harue down the block towards the park, then she and Artemis went into their apartment.

"Come on, husband," she said, grabbing Artemis' hand. "We still have work to do."

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

It was a beautiful day for a walk in the park. It was warm for January, but not warm enough to make Usagi dressing Harue in his winter clothes. The baby gurgled happily in his carriage waving his down padded arms at Usagi. There weren't many other people in the park, and for once most of the benches over looking the lake were free. Usagi pulled Harue out of the carriage and sat him on her lap so he could see the ducks swimming on the lake.

"Look, see the real duckies?" she said pointing them out. Harue laughed cheerfully and clapped his hands. Then a gloved hand dangled a bag of peanuts in front of Usagi's face. She jumped and spun around, startled.

"Wanna feed them?"

(-: :-( :-D :-0 :-o :-)

Mamoru woke up on New Year's day to the sound of his father knocking at his door. Blearily, he checked the time on his cell phone. It was nearly 11.40 am. He sighed and told his father to come in.

"Happy New Years," Haru said, sardonically. "I see one of your resolutions wasn't to start your days earlier."

"No, no, that's not true," Mamoru answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "But I decided in the true spirit of New Year's resolutions, I'd beat the crowd and break mine early." Haru rolled his eyes and glanced around his son's normally immaculate room and saw the pile of evening wear on the floor next to his bed.

"Ah, yes, that's right, you were at a party last night," Haru said. "So let me guess you got…oh what's the word you kids use?...trashed?" Mamoru snorted and got up out of bed.

"No one uses that word after freshman year of college, Dad. And no, I wasn't drunk. I barely had any alcohol last night. I just didn't go to sleep until late." Haru raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised. Though, he had to admit, Mamoru had been making a lot of positive changes in his life the past couple of years, and especially the past couple of weeks.

"Well, good," Haru said. "Too much of that poison will kill your liver. So how was your night?" Mamoru paused in the middle of putting on his bathrobe. He flushed lightly thinking of the night before, and turned his head so his father wouldn't see.

"It was…fun," he told Haru. "I was…um…with a friend of mine and we were in Shibuya when midnight came." Haru frowned in confusion.

"Wait, I thought the party was in Takadanobaba," he said. Mamoru shrugged and grabbed some clothes to wear for the day.

"Well, she got hungry, so we left the party early."

"She?" Haru leaned forward and raised his eyebrow. "Is _she_ someone special, I wonder?" Mamoru turned to his father, exasperated.

"Dad…" Haru held his hands up defensively.

"I was only asking," he said. "Far be it from me to take an interest in my only son's love life."

"That's all I want," Mamoru said. He opened the door that lead to his bathroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wash last night off of me."

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint." Haru started for the door, then paused. "Do you have any plans for today?" Mamoru looked back.

"I was thinking of meeting up with a friend. Why, do you need me for something?" Haru sighed sadly.

"No, I was just hoping I could spend New Year's day with my son." Mamoru rolled his eyes at his father and smiled.

"I'll only be gone a couple of hours at most. We can have dinner together, at that place you like. My treat."

Haru agreed and left Mamoru to his preparations. He sat in the living room reading a detective novel from England with a cup of coffee beside him. It was going to be a relaxing day, and for all the hard time he gave to Mamoru about wanting to spend it together, Haru was glad to have the afternoon to himself with nothing to do but catch up on his reading. About an hour later he heard Mamoru in the kitchen fixing himself something to eat, but there was not much activity in the house other than that. Then about an hour after that, the doorbell rang. The butler had the morning off, so Haru answered it himself. A little boy was on the front porch, holding a white envelop.

"Are you Chiba Haru-san?" he asked, scratching his hair under his woolen cap. Haru smiled kindly and nodded.

"Yes I am," he said. "How can I help you?" The boy held up the envelope.

"Some guy told me to give you this. He said it was important." Haru took the envelop and the little boy ran off. Haru frowned and opened the letter. It was sloppily written, but Haru could just make out the hastily scrawled message.

_Chiba-san,_

_This is just to let you know that your son is a lying jerk. You are a grandfather! I am not kidding!_

_If you don't believe me ask him yourself. Don't be surprised if you don't get a straight _

_answer, though. _

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

Haru read the note. Then read it again, going red, then pale by turns. It couldn't possibly be true, he thought. But, it would explain a lot. Mamoru came back downstairs, and grabbed his coat and keys. He passed the study where his father was sitting and waved a quick goodbye. Haru just stared after him, owlishly. He heard Mamoru's car start up, and made up his mind. He would get to the bottom of this once and for all!

Haru followed his son's car at a safe distance, being careful to keep at least one car between them. Mamoru parked the car and started walking towards the park a couple of blocks away. Haru had to hunt for a few minutes for a spot, and he cursed the precious time he lost. He knew the general direction Mamoru headed off in, and thankfully, the park wasn't huge. The hunt was on.

D: 0-: o-: :-|:-) :-D

Usagi turned to see Mamoru grinning down at her as he waved the peanuts at her.

"Wow, really?" she said, laughing. Mamoru came around the bench and sat next to Usagi and Harue. Usagi felt a rush of relief and happiness when she saw Mamoru.

"I wasn't sure if we'd see you today," she admitted to him. Mamoru smiled at her and bushed her hair back.

"I wouldn't miss this," he told her. "I love the park. And I haven't seen my buddy in a while. C'mere, Harue! Let's give Mommy's arms a break." Mamoru took Harue from Usagi and sat him on his lap. Harue laughed and grabbed Mamoru's nose.

"Be careful! Dat doesn cumb'off." Harue laughed even harder at the face and noises Mamoru was making. Usagi smiled as she watched them.

"You're pretty good with him," she commented. Mamoru grinned and shrugged.

"What can I say, children and small animals love me."

"Oh, what a beautiful baby boy!" A man and woman came over with their own baby carriage and sat down next to them. They looked to be in their early or mid thirties, and their baby looked to be around Harue's age. The woman smiled at Harue.

"How old is he?" she asked Usagi and Mamoru.

"Oh, about eight months," Usagi said quickly. That was her best guess, as Harue already had a couple of well developed teeth, and she read that babies teeth started growing at around five months. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked. "Our son is six months and they look like they're about the same size. But, then, our Daisuke is an exceptional little boy. The doctor says he's a perfect physical specimen." The woman sat up proudly and smiled over at Harue gloatingly. Usagi glared at the woman and looked like she was about to say something snarky in reply, but Mamoru leaned forward and spoke to the other man.

"What do you do about gas?" he asked hurriedly. The other man blinked a few times in astonishment.

"E-excuse me?" he sputtered. Suddenly Mamoru had three sets of confused eyes on him. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"The baby, I mean. What do you do when the baby has gas? I think the best solution it to take a piece of gauze with some warm oil and rub it into the baby's stomach." Usagi snorted at that and folded her arms.

"Just make sure you don't get the pages stuck together," she muttered. Mamoru frowned at her, but Usagi just stuck her tongue at him. The woman ignored the odd exchange and changed the subject to something that interested her more. Her baby.

"Daisuke's a bit advanced for his age," she said. Usagi had to fight an eye roll. "He's already started walking. Right, honey?" Her husband nodded and stared out over the lake, content to let his wife do all the bragging. The woman looked at Usagi sympathetically. "But you shouldn't feel like your baby is behind the curve. After all, lot's of- _ahem_- younger mothers have trouble with their children developing more slowly." Usagi flushed red with anger , and once again, her mouth ran away with her.

"Harue's not behind any curve," she said. "He-he can talk already." The woman gaped in astonishment.

"So young? I don't believe it." Usagi thrust her chin out proudly.

"Believe it. Harue talks all the time. Isn't that right, sweetie?" Usagi looked back at Mamoru and motioned for him to agree with her.

"Oh- uh, right!" he said. "Just the other day he recited a passage from _Genji Monogatari_." Usagi's face fell. The woman scoffed outright at that and stood up.

"Come on, Takashi," she said to her husband. "Suddenly the lake isn't as much fun as I thought it would be." The family walked away, without as much as a backwards glance. Usagi favored Mamoru with a deadpan gaze.

"Well you didn't have to make it sound ridiculous," she said. "I just said to tell them he could talk."

"You put me on the spot!" Mamoru said defensively "Why lie to her anyway?" Usagi threw her hands up helplessly.

"It just came out! I know, I know I need a filter on my mouth." Usagi moaned and buried her face in her hands.

"You know ," Mamoru said after a moment, "you got awfully defensive about a baby that just like, what , four weeks ago you were claiming wasn't yours." Usagi blanched and stuttered a bit.

"Well, I- I'm just getting used to him," she said. "You can get used to anything. Besides, I love the little guy, and he _is_ the smartest little guy on the planet. I don't care what that other _mom_ster says." Usagi reached over and scratched Harue's head. Mamoru had to smile at the look on her face. She practically glowed when she looked at Harue, and he thought at that moment, he would give anything to keep that glow there.

"_Ahem!_" Mamoru turned and looked in shock as his father came up to them.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked. Usagi hadn't recognized the elder Chiba at first, now her eyebrows went up in mild surprise.

"I was driving around and happened to see your car nearby, so I thought I'd see if I could catch you. So this is the friend you were meeting today?" Haru asked. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" Mamoru snapped to.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah," he said. "This is Usagi Tsukino and this is her little boy. Usagi this is my father, Haru Chiba."

"A boy!" Haru stared in wonder at Harue and he took a deep breath.

"It's a true pleasure to meet you, Tsukino-san." Haru turned to Harue, still in Mamoru's arms. "What a beautiful baby. Would you mind- if I was very careful- could I hold him?"

"Um…sure." Usagi glanced at Mamoru questioningly as Haru took Harue from him. Mamoru shrugged his shoulders, as mystified as Usagi.

"What's his name?" Haru asked. He seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"It's…uh…Harue," Usagi told him. Haru looked almost overcome by emotion.

"Harue!" he said. He turned to his son, his mouth set in a tight line as he tried to hold his tears back. "Thanks for that, anyway." Usagi and Mamoru stared at him in confusion.

"Chiba-san?" Usagi asked hesitantly. "Can I do anything for you?" Harue smiled kindly at Usagi.

"You've already done it my dear," he said. He handed Harue to her. "I guess I'd better get home. Mamoru, I'll see _you_ later." Haru fixed his son with a piercing gaze, and headed back for his car. Usagi and Mamoru watched him leave with confusion etched deeply in their faces.

"What on earth was he getting at?" Mamoru wondered. Usagi shrugged.

"I don't know, he's _your_ father," she said, putting Harue back in his carriage. Then almost simultaneously, realization dawned on their faces. Usagi snapped her head around to Mamoru.

"You don't think he thinks…" Mamoru's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"He _couldn't_!" he said. Usagi started laughing.

"I think he does!" she said, doubling over. "That's hysterical!"

"No it's not!" Mamoru cried, jumping out of his seat. "I've got to catch him! Dad!" Usagi kept laughing as Mamoru took off after his father, waving his arms in a strange, jerking motions trying to catch up with his father. She chuckled to herself the whole way home.

"Well I guess _he_ won't be coming to dinner," she said to Harue, with a wink.

_The plot thickens! Tell me what you think! If you love it, send cash. Please? Btw, Takadanobaba is legitimately my home away from home here in Tokyo. It's awesome! If you're ever here in the land of Japan, you absolutely __**must**__ check it out! _

_Lady Hawk _


	11. Chapter 11

Haru Chiba said nothing to his son when Mamoru caught up to him at the park, though Mamoru tried to explain himself the whole way to his car. The elder Chiba simply held up his hand and told Mamoru that this was a discussion to be had in the privacy of their home. Mamoru gave up and followed his father's car home.

In the house, Haru told his son that he needed time to calm down before they got into conversation. It was something Haru hadn't done since Mamoru was a boy, and under the circumstances, Mamoru decided it would be best to do what his father said. For now, at least. So they sat in silence in the family room at opposite ends of the small coffee table, Mamoru impatiently drumming his fingers on the table until the elderly cook brought in a pot of coffee and two cups. She placed teaspoons in front of them both and sensing the tension in the air, retreated to the kitchen without a word. Then Haru Chiba finally broke his silence.

"So _this_ is the modern generation," he said, his voice dangerously low. He agitatedly swirled some sugar into his coffee. "I _thought_ I raised you to be considerate. To take responsibility for your actions! Mamoru, what is _wrong_ with you?" Haru slammed his spoon so hard against the table that is flew out of his hand and landed somewhere in the corner.

"Now wait just a second, Dad," Mamoru jumped in. "Do you honestly think Harue is _mine?_" Haru opened his mouth to respond when the door to the kitchen swung open again and the cook came in carrying two sandwiches. The Chiba's sat unnaturally quietly as the cook set the plates on the table. She was about to leave when she noticed Haru no longer had a spoon. She frowned in confusion, then went over to grab another spoon from the kitchen and laid it next to his coffee. When she was gone, Harue began scooping more sugar into his coffee and continued his tirade.

"Do I honestly believe it's yours," Harue mimicked disgustedly. "You would really sit there and deny it to my face? Let me tell you something, sir, even if you _hadn't_ been there. If I hadn't seen you with that woman and child, if I had found that child alone on a deserted island I would have known it was my grandson in a second! That's a Chiba face if there ever _were_ one!"

"Dad, that is _not_ my son!" Mamoru insisted, feeling his own anger bubble over. Haru's face flushed deep red in anger.

"That is low!" he said. "To deny your child and leave him without a father. And that woman, Usagi, what does _she_ do? Are you even helping her support the baby?" In his anger, Haru thwacked his spoon against the table again sending it flying.

"Dad, would you please just _listen_ to…" The kitchen door swung open again and the cook came in, this time with a tray of assorted biscotti. She set the tray down on the table, and saw once again that Haru had no spoon. Bewildered, she went for another spoon and this time felt it firmly in her hand, making sure it was real, before she carefully and deliberately set it on the table. Then she slowly left the room, keeping an eye on the spoon. As soon as the door was shut, Haru jumped back in, shoveling more sugar into his coffee.

"Now _you_ listen to _me!_ I want my grandson in this house," he told Mamoru. "I don't care what you have to do, you'll bring him here! I _should _ make you marry that woman, but frankly I can't imagine any woman would want to marry you, you….you…._cad_!" Mamoru leapt out of his seat and stood over his father.

"Listen, you old blow-hard! I'm telling you that Harue is _not my son!_" Mamoru said. "I've had about all I'm going to take from you. I can't believe you, my own father, would accuse me of being heartless enough to father a child and then abandon him. Usagi is a friend of mine who works at the store. Yes, I have been helping her with Harue, but we didn't have him together!" Haru looked up at his son, his expression blank.

"So you left that poor woman alone to raise a child on the salary _we_ pay?" he asked Mamoru. His son's face fell in disbelief. He pulled out his cell phone and began looking through his phone book. "I'll call my lawyer and have him draw up the custody papers immediately."

"_Custody_?" Mamoru yelled. "Dad, are you out of your mind? You can't take Usagi's baby from her!"

"Well we'll just have to make her see reason," Haru said. He dialed his lawyers number and waited for him to answer. "The baby'll be better off here. A good home and education, and she can come see him whenever she wants. Hello, Mizake? It's Chiba. I need your expertise immediately…What?...Where?...I'm not paying you to ski!..."Mamoru could see that it was no use arguing with his father about this. He grabbed his keys and went after the only person who could clear this mess up.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Usagi didn't answer her house phone or her cell phone. Mamoru tossed his phone on the backseat of his car agitatedly as he tore down the streets. At one point he cut off another car and nearly side swiped another, but he managed to make it to Usagi's house with no accidents, a fact he would be grateful for later. He rushed up the stairs to the front door and frantically rang her buzzer, but there was no answer.

"Come _on_!" Mamoru muttered. He rang her buzzer a few more times, then gave up. He tried the landlords' buzzer, hoping that Luna or Artemis would let him wait in Usagi's apartment again. After the fifteenth buzz, Luna finally came to the door, and smiled brightly at Mamoru.

"Chiba-san, how nice to see you," she said, moving back. "We're just about to have dinner. Please, join us. My son and his girlfriend are visiting, and Zoicite should be back from the store any minute." Mamoru moved into the warm building. He had forgotten his coat in his haste, and the temperature had dropped drastically since the sun went down.

"Nekono-san, I can't stay fro dinner," he said. "Have you seen Usagi?"

"I'm right here." Mamoru spun around and saw Usagi with another woman with blue hair. Usagi had Harue in her arms and the blue haired woman was drying a bowl. Mamoru ignored the other woman and grabbed Usagi's shoulder.

"I have to talk to you right now," he said. Usagi was startled by his nearly hysterical appearance.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly. Mamoru looked around the foyer a the curious gazes. Artemis had joined the group in the hall and Mamoru felt like he was suddenly an actor in some strange drama.

"Not here," he said. "Let's go to your apartment." Usagi was getting more worried by the second. She led the way to her apartment and once the door was closed she turned to Mamoru and looked at him expectantly. Mamoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair and paced the living room floor.

"My father is insane," he said. Usagi blinked in surprise. "He thinks Harue is my son." Usagi let out a sigh of relief and annoyance.

"Is _that_ all?" she asked. "Well, we'll just sit down and talk it out. It's not a big deal, Mamoru." She sat down on the couch and shifted Harue in her arms. The baby squirmed a little and babbled at the two grown ups. Usagi smiled at him. "He's just being silly, right, Harue?"

"He's serious," Mamoru told her. "He wants to take Harue from you!" Usagi stopped playing with Harue and looked up at Mamoru. She stood up and shook her head.

"That's crazy," she said. "He-he can't do that." Mamoru stopped pacing and ran his hands through his hair again.

"He's already called his lawyer about the custody papers." Usagi shook her head. She refused to believe that Haru Chiba had that kind of power. Mamoru grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

"Usagi, you have to get Harue's father," he told her. "That's the only way to get my dad to stop." Usagi nearly burst into tears at that.

"I-I can't…" she said shaking her head. Mamoru growled in frustration.

"I know he was a jerk, but I'll protect you, I promise. Just tell him we need him to settle this and he can get out of your life forever."

"No, it's not that," Usagi shrugged helplessly. "I'm not… I –don't know…I don't know where he is. I wouldn't even know where to begin looking." Usagi took a deep breath, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Ok, ok, let's not panic," Mamoru said, taking a breath. "What's his name? I can send someone o find him for you." The color drained from Usagi's face as she wracked her mind for a believable excuse.

"Um…I don't think he's in Japan anymore," she told Mamoru. She looked away from him and gazed off as if she were trying to remember something. "He was talking about going to live with family in Prague or Paris or someplace foreign like that."

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Ok, I'm not proud of the decisions I've made in the past," Usagi snapped at him. "We didn't really have that deep of a relationship." Usagi fought back an angry sob. "How long can you hold your father off?"

"He was already talking to his lawyer when I left," Mamoru told her. "We've got a couple of days at most." Usagi did some calculations in her head. With the money she had been saving, she had just enough.

"That's plenty of time," she said mostly to herself. Mamoru looked at her worriedly.

"Plenty of time for what?" he asked her.

"I've got just enough cash for a ticket to Canada," Usagi told him. "I've got my passport. I'll stay with my aunt for a while." Now Mamoru went pale.

"You can't do that!" he said. Usagi looked up at him surprised, and Mamoru sat down next to her, knocking a fist on his leg agitatedly. "You'd need a visa to leave."

"I was about to do a study abroad program before I dropped out of school. I still have a few months left on my visa from that. I can apply for an extension once I get there."

"No! Usagi, don't leave, ok?" Mamoru took her free hand. "I'll take care of this ok? Just….don't leave the country, or do anything irrational. I'll think of something ok?" Usagi nodded dumbly. "Alright, I'm going to go try to talk to my dad again. We'll figure this out, I promise." Mamoru kissed Usagi's forehead quickly, and ruffled Harue's hair, then left. Usagi stayed in her seat, trying to process the situation. If Harue kept digging, he would definitely find out that not only was Mamoru not Harue's father, _she_ wasn't his mother. She didn't know what would happen if that came out. The worst thing is that they might take Harue from her. She didn't adopt him legally. She wasn't sure if they would _let_ her adopt him legally. In her arms, Harue started fussing and Usagi rocked him a bit.

"Hey, it's ok," she whispered. "We'll be ok. I won't let them take you." There was a knock on the door, and then Luna came in. She gasped when she saw Usagi.

"Usagi, what's the matter?" she cried, rushing over to the couch. "Why are you crying, sweetie?" Usagi hadn't realized she had been crying, but reaching a hand up, she felt the telltale wetness on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm alright," Usagi said. "I just got a bit of a shock, that's all. Mamoru's father thinks that Harue is his, and he wants to take Harue from me." Luna blinked a bit and looked away from a moment. She looked back at Usagi questioningly.

"You mean, Mamoru isn't the father?" Usagi laughed mirthlessly.

"No! He's just a friend. I only met him a few weeks ago." Luna sat back on the couch and tapped her finger on her chin.

"Well, this is a quick fix, then," she said. "Just get the baby's father to straighten everything out." Usagi nearly burst into tears again, but she managed to pull herself together.

"I don't know where he is," she told Luna. "I don't even know where to look. I think he left the country."

"Well, that does change things," Luna said. She frowned thoughtfully. "When does he want the baby?"

"Mamoru said that he was trying to get the paperwork done in a day or, two." Usagi answered. "But I'll leave before I let him take Harue. I'll leave the country if I have to."

"No need for that just yet, my dear," Luna said, standing up. "I just had an idea. Zoicite just came back from the store. Come with me!" Luna led the way down to her family's apartment and Usagi came after her. Luna poked her head in the door and called for her son. "Zoi, come here for a moment please." Her son came out into the hallway and looked between Usagi and his mother uncertainly. He wasn't sure what to make of this new woman and her son who had so charmed his parents. Even his girlfriend liked her, but Zoicite had a few reservations. He had always been a little paranoid, though, so he didn't think, to much of it.

"Zoicite," his mother said, pulling him out to the hallway. "Usagi needs help and I need you to do her a huge favor for me." He looked from his mother to frightened looking Usagi and frowned.

"What is it, Mom?" he asked. Luna pulled her son down and quietly explained what she wanted him to do. Zoicite went red, then pale.

"Mom! I-I _can't_ do that!" he said. "What about Ami?"

"He's right, Luna, that's _too_ much!" Usagi agreed. Luna waved her off.

"This is a desperate situation," Luna told them both. "We need a desperate solution." Usagi shook her head vigorously.

"No, really, Luna," she insisted. "Mamoru said he would take care of it. I'm sure he…"

"Usagi, sweetheart, this will be faster," Luna said. She turned back to her son. "Zoicite, it'll take an hour. This is important. Usagi could loose her baby if you don't!"

"Do it, Zoicite, please?" Zoicite turned at the sound of Ami's soft, pleading voice. She had opened the door quietly at some point in the conversation and heard what Luna wanted him to do and why. She smiled kindly and sadly at Usagi. "I promise, I'm ok with it. Just don't let Usagi lose Harue." Zoicite started to protest, but the three sets of watery eyes killed his protest in his throat. He lifted his eyes heavenward and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," he muttered.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Umino paced the floor of the employee lounge and bit his fingers. He had seen the look on Haru Chiba's face as he got in his car to follow his son, and it occurred to him in that moment that maybe he had done the wrong thing. If he was honest, Usagi's feelings in this were secondary and this was mostly about revenge over his job, but now he realized he had probably just put his good friend in an even worse position than before. And on top of all that, he _still_ hadn't gotten his promotion back. The cuckoo clock in the lounge struck the hour and Umino grabbed his apron and went to finish his shift. Fixing this particular mess would have to wait until closing time. Besides, Umino thought, what could Chiba possibly do in such a short time.

He took out a cart of teddy bears and began setting up a display. He looked longingly at the counter, but the brilliant red-head he was hoping to see wasn't there. Naru was still visiting family. Umino sighed and continued his work. Then he looked up again and saw an agitated Mamoru Chiba headed his way. Umino felt his heart quicken and the sweat begin to bead his forehead. Surely Mamoru couldn't have found out that _he_ sent Haru the note. Not _that_ quickly anyhow. Mamoru spotted Umino and walked faster. Umino considered making a hasty escape, but Mamoru was on him faster than his legs would react.

"You're Usagi's friend, right?" Mamoru demanded with no pleasantry. Umino nodded his head, not quite trusting his voice not to squeak. "Right. Do you know who the father of her baby is?"

"No, sir!" Umino denied quickly, shaking his head furiously. "I don't know _any_thing about that. Not a thing!" Umino's nervousness was lost on Mamoru. He bit his lip and thought for a moment. Then he looked back at Umino with a strange gleam in his eye.

"How'd you like to get you promotion back?" he asked Umino.

"Absolutely!" Umino nearly shouted. Mamoru nodded and grabbed his elbow and dragged him towards the exit.

"Great, come with me." And then Umino realized that maybe he should have asked the terms of his getting his job back.

_Ok, there it is. The second to last chapter. What did you think? Hit that awesome review link and let me know!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ladies and babies! Presenting the final installment of this (mis)adventure. Without further ado…_

Usagi borrowed a nice brown pea coat from Luna and left Harue in the care of Luna, Artemis and Ami, to their delight.

"I don't want Chiba getting any ideas if I show up with him," Usagi told the family. She and Zoicite pulled up to the Chibas' house a little before 9pm. Usagi looked nervously at Zoicite.

"You don't think they're sleeping or anything, do you?" she asked him. Zoicite let out a long suffering sigh, but looked at her kindly.

"Don't worry," he said. "Just relax and we'll be in and out in less than twenty minutes. Thirty if he's offering pie." Usagi took a deep breath and tried to let go of the tension in her muscles.

"Thank you so much for doing this," she said for the fifth or sixth time. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"Technically it was my mother who dragged me," Zoicite muttered to himself. He got out of the car and went to open Usagi's door. He helped her out of the car and offered his arm to lead her up to the door. He smiled and winked at Usagi. "We've gotta sell it, right?" Usagi smiled in return and took his arm, and then rang the doorbell. A short, stout, grey haired man in a black suit answered the door.

"May I help you?" he asked the pair. Usagi cleared her throat and fixed a smile on her face.

"I'd like to speak to Haru Chiba-san," she told the man. "It's really important that I see him immediately. My name is Usagi Tsukino." The man's eyes widened at her name and he ushered her and Zoicite in.

"Please, come in," he said. He went to take their coats, and Usagi realized that this man must have been the butler. He left them in the foyer and hurried to get Haru. Zoicite looked around the entrance way and whistled.

"Fancy place," he said. "They've got a butler and marble flooring. I'll admit, I'm a little impressed." Usagi smiled ruefully.

"Fancy or not, I'm _not_ letting my son grow up here." Just then Haru made his way down the stairs, rushing up to greet Usagi and Zoicite.

"My dear, girl," he said, smiling sympathetically at her. "I hope my son hasn't blown everything out of proportion. I would have like to talk to you myself before him, but what's done is done. Why don't we talk in my study? The cook will bring us some coffee." He led them past the living room and into the study. Usagi and Zoicite sat in the soft, high backed chairs that faced Haru's desk, a simpler version of what was in his office at work. Haru smiled, but looked at Zoicite questioningly. Usagi took another deep breath and smiled in what she hoped was a slightly amused, but kind way.

"Chiba-san, I talked to Mamoru this evening and there seems to be some confusion about _our_ baby," she said. Usagi reached out her hand, but it hung there for a second before Zoicite realized that she wanted him to hold it. He jumped slightly and snatched it, smiling at Haru.

"Yup, our…Junior is a great kid. I could see why you'd want him in your family," Zoicite said, chuckling nervously. Usagi furrowed her brows at him. Where was the bravado he had just minutes ago? Haru for his part looked stricken. His face paled and he moved his mouth a few times as he tried to think of what to say.

"Chiba-san?" Usagi asked, leaning forward. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," he said. He sank back into his chair, looking dazed. "I'm just embarrassed. Oh my gosh, the things I said to Mamoru…" Just then the door burst open with a solid bang against the wall.

"Dad! I'm _not _ the father and I can prove it!" Haru looked up startled as Mamoru walked into the study with a mousy looking young man in thick glasses in tow. "_This_ man is the father!" Haru looked stunned for a moment. Then he sat up straighter in his chair and smirked at his son.

"Oh, _really_?" he asked. "Because that's not what this young lady says." Usagi clenched her teeth and huffed in annoyance as she leaned around the high back of the chair and glared at Mamoru. Zoicite leaned around, too, looking astonished.

"She say's _this_ is Harue's father," Haru told Mamoru triumphantly. Zoicite, still trying to play his part stood up to shake Mamoru's hand. Mamoru ignored the proffered hand and turned red with rage.

"So _you're_ him?" he demanded. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've put Usagi through?" Usagi leapt up and put a hand out.

"Mamoru, stop!" she yelled. The cook walked in just then, with the tray of coffee and a small metal pot. Mamoru snatched the pot and glowered at Zoicite.

"So you like throwing coffee pots, right?" He raised the pot up and smashed it on Zoicite's head. Usagi watched in horror as Zoicite crumpled to the ground, holding his head.

"Are you _insane_?" she cried, rushing to help Zoicite up. Mamoru was going to retort when a shrill whistle cut through the din.

"What is going on?" Haru yelled. Umino rushed up to the desk, looking frightened at the turn of events.

"Chiba-san, this is the honest truth. I'm not the father. _He _is!" Umino pointed to Mamoru, who then rushed up next to Umino.

"_I'm_ not the father," he insisted. He pointed to Zoicite, who was still nursing the lump on his head. "_He's_ the father. And from what I've heard, he deserves more than just a coffee pot to the head." Now Zoicite rushed up to the desk and glared at Mamoru.

"Wait a second, _I'm_ not the father," he told them. "My parents are her landlords!"

"I don't care _who_ the father is," Haru declared. "_I'm_ the grandfather!"

"Dad, this is ridiculous! Let's just let Usagi explain!" All four men turned to Usagi, only to find an empty room behind them.

"She's gone!" Umino gasped. Haru looked around wildly.

"She'll take the baby!" he cried.

"She took my car keys!" Zoicite yelled, checking his pockets. Mamoru said nothing, but ran for his own car before the other three could really process what was going on.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Usagi banged on Luna and Artemis' door, checking over her shoulder like a fugitive. Ami opened the door and Usagi rushed inside, searching frantically for Harue. Luna came out of the bedroom carrying him in her arms. Usagi nearly burst into tears as she took the boy from Luna.

"We have to go," Usagi told the other adults. "Mamoru showed up with another 'father' and the whole thing blew up." She handed Artemis Zoicite's car keys. "Please tell him I'm sorry for taking his car." She ran up to her apartment, with Luna on her heels.

"Usagi! Wait," she called. Usagi didn't stop, but she left her door open. Luna wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but she went inside anyway. Usagi deposited Harue in his bassinette and ran to her room. "Usagi, where are you going?"

"Anywhere," she told Luna, throwing some clothes for her and Harue into a duffle bag. "I'll go up north for now, and try to get in contact with my aunt. I just need to get out of here before they come to take Harue." Luna looked as if she where about to cry, but bit her lip.

"I have some family in Akita," she told Usagi. "I can call ahead and see if they can't find you a place to sleep until you find a new place to live." Usagi froze in the middle of reaching for a sweater, and then threw herself at Luna, sobbing on her shoulder.

"You and Artemis have been so good to me," she said, trying to control her tears. "I don't deserve it, and i can't ever repay you, but I'll do my best. If you ever need something from me..."  
"No, no, sweetie," Luna murmured, wiping the tears from Usagi's face. "You don't need to repay anything. Just promise that where ever you go, you'll do your best to be happy and take care of Harue, ok?" Usagi managed a shaky smile and nodded. She looked around the disaster area that had once been her bedroom. Clothes were strewn all over the place and she looked at Luna sheepishly.

"You can sell it if you'd like or give it to charity," she told her friend. "I'm sorry I'm leaving such a mess, but I have to leave before they get here."

"Don't worry about this. We'll store it up in the attic and send it to you when you can take it." Usagi was about to protest when they heard the downstairs door fly open.

"Usagi!" Mamoru yelled, running up the stairs. Usagi went pale and grabbed Harue, holding him tightly. She looked like she was contemplating climbing out the window, but Luna grabbed her shoulders protectively. Mamoru looked around the apartment wildly and found them in Usagi's bed room.

"I won't let them take Harue, Mamoru, I won't!" Usagi declared. "We're leaving."

"Usagi, please wait," Mamoru pleaded. He stood in the door blocking her escape. "I know how to fix this, ok. Just show my dad Harue's birth certificate. It has the father's name on it doesn't it?" Luna's face lit up and she nodded.

"That's _right_!" she said. "I don't know why we didn't think of it before!" Usagi sank down on the edge of her bed and started sobbing body wracking sobs to the surprise of her two companions. Mamoru immediately sat down next to her, and Luna reached to take Harue from her, but Usagi turned away from her.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked. He would have thought she would have been overjoyed at the simple plan. Usagi kept crying and shook her head.

"I can't!" she wailed. Harue started fussing in her arms and Usagi rocked him gently trying to calm him down, and herself at the same time. After a few deep breaths she could speak again.

"I can't show him Harue's birth certificate, because I don't _have _it," Usagi told them. Mamoru and Luna looked at her confused.

"Did you lose it?" Luna asked. "If that's all it is, we can get a new copy." Usagi shook her head.

"That's not it." She turned to Mamoru, though she couldn't meet his eyes. "I told you the truth before. I'm really not Harue's mother." Luna gasped, but Mamoru was stoically quiet. Face burning in humiliation, Usagi forced herself to continue. "I tried to tell everyone, but everyone kept insisting that I _was_ and I had no way to prove otherwise. And then the guy from the orphanage threatened to call the CPC and…and then you told me my job was on the line…I didn't know what else to do…so-so I took him. I was saving to get a blood test to prove my story, but….but I don't want to give him up! I'm so sorry I lied to everyone, but please, don't take Harue from me. Please." Usagi stared at the ground and willed her tears to stop. Luna and Mamoru were quiet, and she couldn't bring herself to look either of them in the face. She felt Harue's tiny hands grasping at her and almost started crying again. Then she felt Luna's slender arms encircle her as the older woman pulled her towards her and stroked her hair.

"Well, this is an entirely different problem," Luna said. "But now that we know the truth, we can work it out." Sniffling Usagi looked at Luna bewilderedly.

"You'd still help me? After I've lied to you like this?" Luna gave her a look of consternation.

"Of course Artemis and I will help," she said. "You _should_ have told us the truth, but under the circumstances, I can understand why you didn't . It wasn't right, but it was understandable. Now I think you two, have a lot to sort out. I'll go let Artemis know what's going on, ok?" Luna looked at Mamoru pointedly and hugged Usagi once more before leaving the apartment. Mamoru had said nothing, and he stood up and paced the room.

"I think most of this is my fault," he said. "I practically forced you into it. I'll help you, too." He stopped pacing and went back over to Usagi. "If you let me, I'll fix everything. I'll get my dad off of your back and I'll make sure you and Harue are going to be ok."

"Mamoru, why are you doing this?" Usagi asked furrowing her brow.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked.

"Why are you working so hard?" Usagi set Harue in his bassinette and ran a hand over her face. "We can prove that Harue isn't yours. It'll be easy, and your dad will stop, right?"

"If it's so easy, then why are you so ready to leave the country?" Mamoru challenged. Usagi leaned against the wall, feeling suddenly drained, and looked at Mamoru sadly.

"We can prove Harue isn't yours," Usagi explained. "But we can't prove he's mine. Not legally. If it gets out that Harue isn't mine, the government might take him from me. Do you know how hard it is for a child to be adopted here? I looked it up once. The kids in these orphanages are pariahs. They need families to take care of them, but most don't want to, and the people that do want to can't most of the time because the Japanese adoption system is so screwed up…I'll leave the country before I put him through that. I might not be able to afford to give him as much as the orphanage can, but I can guarantee that he'll be loved." Usagi's cheeks were flushed with the heat of her impassioned speech and she stood over Harue protectively. Mamoru looked at Usagi in admiration. She was a far cry from the scared young woman she had been a few weeks earlier, and Mamoru knew that for better or worse, Harue couldn't have wound up with a better mother. He felt an ache in his chest as he watched them.

_If I were the type,_ Mamoru thought, _I might cry._ He realized, then, that they had both somehow become important in his life. He couldn't sit by and watch them suffer like this. Mamoru pursed his lips and thought a moment. Downstairs, they heard the front door open and Haru bellowing for his son. Usagi took Harue out of his bassinette and clutched him to her chest and looked at Mamoru worriedly. Mamoru pulled them into his arms and kissed Usagi's forehead

"Trust me, ok?" He stood and went to go catch his father before he got to the room. He stopped at the bedroom door and looked back at Usagi. He looked like he was going to say something, but the sound of shouting in the hallway stopped him.

"I want to speak to my son, and _now_!" Haru yelled from Usagi's living room. Luna and Artemis were in the doorway trying to get him to leave.

"Sir, you can't just barge in like this!" Luna insisted. Mamoru had never seen her so angry. He went into the living room to try to calm his father down.

"Dad, is this really necessary?" Haru spun around to his son, his eyes flashing angrily.

"I _knew_ I'd find you here!" he said, glowering at his son. "You have a lot of explaining to do, young man. I don't know what you were thinking, smoking or drinking when you came up with that idiotic idea, but please believe me, we _will_ have words about that later. But first, _I want my grandson!_"

"Dad, you're being ridiculous. Calm down, you'll disturb the baby!" Haru's face flushed a deep purple in anger. Usagi peeked out of her room fearfully, but resolved to knocking Haru Chiba out cold if he came near her son. Haru saw her and tried to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry, dear," he said. "But you must understand, I only want what's best for the little one." Usagi looked at him coldly, and folded her arms.

"And, of course what's best is _not_ being with his mother, right?" she asked.

"Alright, that's enough!" Mamoru said, stepping between them. "This is getting entirely out of hand. Dad are you _really_ prepared to take Harue from Usagi? She's his _mother_ and you have no proof that I'm his father."

"Don't toy with me, Mamoru!" Harue warned his son. "I'm not going to allow my grandson to grow up in such squalor-no offence, Tsukino-san- and I _will not_ allow it to get out that my son is an irresponsible philanderer!" Mamoru sighed, then squared his shoulders.

"Fine, in that case, I _am _ the father," Mamoru declared. Behind him Usagi gasped and started to protest, but Mamoru kept talking. "I'm the father and _I'm_ going to take care of my son, _myself_. Starting with taking care of his mother, if she'll let me." Mamoru turned to Usagi hopefully.

"Mamoru what are you doing?" she hissed as he got closer. Mamoru could see surprise and anger battling in her eyes. He took her hands and lowered his voice so only she could hear.

"You asked me earlier why I'm working so hard to help you and Harue, but honestly, compared to what you've done, I don't I _ am _ working that hard. This is probably the worst possible time to say this, but I love you, Usagi. I love you both, and you would make me the happiest man alive if you'll agree to marry me." Usagi's eyes filled with tears and she looked away from Mamoru.

"Are you doing this out of pity?" she asked him.

"Trust me, pity is the _last_ thing you make me feel," Mamoru snorted.

"You irritate me," Usagi told him. Mamoru grinned impishly.

"And you irritate me. Perfect match." Usagi smiled weakly, then looked down at their intertwined hands.

"You haven't known me long enough to know you love me." Mamoru let go of her hands and tilted Usagi's chin up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she tried to look away again, but Mamoru made her look at him.

"I know you well enough to know that you are the most loving, giving, self-sacrificing, and creative woman I've ever met. You're stubborn and sarcastic, sure and you always have to challenge me, but I love that about you, too. If there's anything else I don't know yet, well, I don't mind spending the next 50 or 60 years finding out." Usagi laughed and pulled back. She wiped the tears off of her face, and realized for the first time that Zoicite, Umino, and Ami had joined the party upstairs. Everyone was watching intently, trying to figure out what was being said. Usagi laughed a bit at them.

"Everyone's watching us," Usagi whispered. Mamoru glanced back, and grinned again.

"Well, are you really going to turn me down in front of all these people?" he asked her. Usagi laughed outright at that, then pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door. She leaned against the door, rocking on her feet.

"You're the most annoying man I've ever met," she said. "And you _always _ have to be right about everything! But, you've become one of my best friends. I do love you, and I believe you love me, but…" Mamoru's face fell, and he let his hands fall to his sides. Usagi looked at him sadly. "Mamoru, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to get involved like this. You're a good man. I don't want you to regret this lat…" Mamoru pulled Usagi to him and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Marry me?" Mamoru asked her again. "I promise the only thing I regret is not asking you yesterday."

"It won't be easy," Usagi warned him. "I'm extremely difficult to live with. I like weird music, I eat a lot…and I don't fit in with your friends."

"I don't care," Mamoru insisted. "I love you, and you love me, right?" Usagi nodded without hesitation. "Then what else is there? We're going to make each other angry, and have to get used to each other, but we can work through all that. Just say you'll marry me." Usagi looked at Mamoru solemnly, and shook her head.

"Unbelievable. You managed to put a hole in all my reasoning," she said. "I guess I don't have any real reason not to marry you." She smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck. Mamoru let out a loud whoop, drawing curious gurgles from Harue, still in his crib. Mamoru swept Usagi into his arms and carried her out to the living room.

"We're getting married!" he declared to the small crowd in the living room. Loud and hearty congratulations erupted. Luna and Artemis enveloped Usagi in a hug, pulling in Ami and a slightly reluctant Zoicite and Umino in as well. Haru slapped his son on the back and laughed heartily.

"I knew you'd do the right thing, son," he said. Mamoru smiled at his father.

"I guess you're officially a grandfather now," he said. . "Hey, Dad. You really believe that Harue's my son, huh?" Haru frowned at his son in a mix of confusion and consternation.

"Yes, of course." Mamoru threw an arm around his father's shoulder.

"Haha," he murmured, patting his father's back. He got up and went to join the knot of human affection surrounding his fiancée.

_**The End**_

_Wow, this is the first multi-chapter fanfic that I've ever completed, which is cool even though it technically isn't my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Now go watch the movie _Bachelor Mother_ with Ginger Roberts and David Niven, and please keep an eye out for more (original) fics from me!_

_Lady Hawk_


End file.
